


Downfall

by Desaturated25383C



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: !!!! Chapters about Incest can be ignored !!!!, Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, No graphic childbirth, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rape, Top Genji Shimada, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desaturated25383C/pseuds/Desaturated25383C
Summary: After killing his young brother, Hanzo Shimada travelled the world in order to find redemption. He accepted a gig in London. But he didn't expect that this job will change his life.
Relationships: Centred on McHanzo, Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 23





	1. Before Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> This is my very first fan fiction. It has about 20 chapters.  
> I want to specify that I am not a native English speaker. I write in order to practice English and most importantly: to express my ideas.
> 
> I understand there are some contents that are delicate to talk about, such as Rape, Violence, Incest and Mpreg. You have total freedom to ignore them, and not read my work. For people who are willing the read it. I would like to say thank you in advance. As mentioned in the additional tags above, there will be NO graphic childbirth. 
> 
> I will mention on the title, with the title name, the pairing that will be involved in the story, therefore, you can ignore the pairing that you don't like. But of course, this story is more centred on McCree and Hanzo. 
> 
> I think this is all I have to say.  
> Please enjoy ! 
> 
> Desaturated Cyan

**Before reading /!\ WARNING /!\**

The purpose of this chapter is to explain my version of Alpha, Omega, Beta universe, and the influence it has on Overwatch Universe.

**ABO Verse Explanation** :

In this fanfiction, ABO applies only to humans. It does not apply to robots (e.g. Bastion units, Orisa) or Omniacs (e.g. Zenyatta, Echo).

In this fanfiction, there are secondary genders besides Male and Female: Alpha, Omega, Beta:

 **Alpha (𝞪)** : Top individuals, more intelligent, more handsome, elites, born to be leaders. Female Alpha also can impregnate any Omega male, Omega female and Beta female.

 **Omega (𝛀)** : Fulfil Alpha’s needs. Male Omega can give birth (can be impregnated by Alpha male, Alpha female, Beta male). Usually Omega are considered lower rank individuals. In this fanfiction, male Omega can give birth only by caesarean.

**Alpha and Omega are just a very small portion of humanity. The majority of humans are Beta.**

**Beta (𝛃)** : Normal people, normal human ability

 **Fated Pair** : This is an Alpha and an Omega that are born to be together. That is extremely rare, because the world is too big to find their own fated pair. It’s a fairy-tale that Omega believe in.

 **Heats** : Like animals, Alpha and Omega have ‘mating periods’, when they release pheromones to attract their partner. Alphas become wild and if not paired with an Omega, they can lose control and unconsciously rape the first Omega they come across. Everyone has his own ‘smell/scent’

 **Pairing** : If an Alpha accepts an Omega as his pair / mate, both should have more benefit than harm. To be accepted as a mate, the Alpha must bite the Omega’s neck. The Omega is thus marked by the Alpha and his/her heat can be controlled by the Alpha. After pairing, their scent will not affect other Alpha or Omega anymore.

 **Break up** : It is possible to break up the pairing, but it requires special medical help, to decrease the pain of breaking bonds. If an Omega has been abandoned by his/her Alpha, the Omega will suffer terrible pain until he/she dies. Most Omega cannot survive after being abandoned.

** Claimers / Disclaimers /!\ WARNING /!\: **

Characters are from Overwatch, which belongs to Blizzard Entertainment / Activision

Some maps also belong to Blizzard. Some places exist in real life.

This fanfiction uses some existing voice lines from the English version of the game from time to time. Those voice lines belong to Blizzard and their respected voice actors.

 **Incest** content, **Erotic** content, some **Blood** -related content.

 **IF YOU CAN’T TOLERATE THE ETHICS, PLEASE DON’T READ**.

**Couples** **(and their Secondary Gender at birth)**

Since in the Overwatch / Blackwatch universe, humans are at war against robots, in this fanfiction, most elite soldiers are **enhanced Alpha,** who are called **Alpha+**. Lower rank soldiers are mostly Beta.

Most of the characters in this fanfiction are gay/bisexual, which does **not** mean they are in a canon universe **(except Soldier 76 and Tracer, who are officially gay / lesbian)**.

The fact that Jeff Kaplan ships McCree and Hanzo and Pharah and Mercy, does not means they are canon gay / lesbian either.

**McShimada** : Bottom Hanzo / Top McCree / Both Genji

Shimada Genji (Japanese): Alpha

Shimada Hanzo (Japanese): Alpha

Jesse McCree (American): Alpha+

**(If you don’t like Bottom Hanzo, well… don’t read as well.)**

**Reaper 76** : Reaper top / Soldier bottom

Reaper / Gabriel Reyes (American): Alpha+

Soldier 76 / Jack Morrison (American): Alpha+

** Side characters / background characters: **

Moira (Irish): Alpha+

Widowmaker / Amélie (French): Alpha+ & Widow’s husband / Gérard LaCroix (French): Beta

Tracer / Lena Oxton (British): Alpha+ & Tracer's girlfriend / Emily (British): Omega

Mercy / Angela Ziegler (Swiss/German side): Beta

**Other characters not mentioned above are most likely Beta unless mentioned otherwise**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: corrected, there is no 3P in this story.


	2. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> If you have seen Dragon animation, you will able to recognise the scene in this chapter. I based the beginning of my story on this animation. 
> 
> The story contains Asian characters.  
> I do not speak Japanese fluently, but tried my best to use them in this chapter, and other chapters as well.   
> But do not worry, I have translated them into English just after for wider audience.
> 
> Enjoy !  
> Desaturated Cyan

Hanamura, Shimada's hometown. A place where cherry trees bloom forever, giving Shimada’s home a wonderful pink look. A place built according to traditional Japanese architecture. A place where tranquillity and peace reign. A place that happened to be a nice warm home for the Shimada clan, and a place that normal people would never dare to set foot in.

The leader of the Shimada clan had just passed away, and traditional Japanese culture expected his firstborn son to take his place. This was Shimada Hanzo, an Alpha. The young master was respected by all the members of the clan, making him the perfect leader for the clan. He had been raised to understand his important role in the family and his future duty towards the clan. Despite this, he chose to abandon the clan and travel the world, searching for redemption for that _one_ mistake he had made. A mistake that he was regretting and would be regretting the rest of his life.

Hanzo had a younger brother. Genji, that was his name. He liked to spend most of his time in Hanamura's most popular arcade room playing video games, and surrounded by the most beautiful ladies in the most expensive hostess club. He enjoyed an extravagant life. Since he was also a Shimada, he was shown respect by every individual in this town. No one was able to refuse any request by Genji.

The Shimada brothers' relationship was getting worse day by day because of their differences. Hanzo was loyal to his family and knew his important role as the firstborn. Genji understood the situation but he chose not to change his "spoilt" lifestyle.

After the tragic death of the head, his sons were expected to take over. In addition to Hanzo as the new head, the elders of the Shimada clan wanted Genji to get involved in the family business, since he was also an Alpha.

"Two Alpha leading the clan are better than one!" said the elders.

Genji refused.

Due to the respect that Hanzo had for the elders, he obeyed them and took down his own brother.

Eight years had passed. Hanzo had left the clan soon after he killed his younger brother. He regretted this deeply and sought redemption by travelling all around the world: Ilios, Route 66, Hollywood, Lijiang… He went to every place that he could think of. He wanted to die, but he didn't find the opportunity. How come? Maybe he kept himself alive to punish himself. Life was hard for him. But death was just an easy way out.

Every year, on the same day, the day he had killed his brother, Hanzo would come back to Hanamura and pray in front of his katana, displayed in the Hanamura dojo. This used to be their training ground, filled with laughter. Now, it was just an empty place silenced by the blood of the Shimada brothers.

That day, something was odd. Hanzo noticed he had been followed, but he continued with his ritual: sparrow’s feather, incense, sake, then he finished his ritual with a prayer. 

Hanzo said out loud in Japanese: "あなたは私を殺すために送られた最初の暗殺者ではありません、そしてあなたは最後の暗殺者ではありません。” (You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last one.)

He continued in English: ‘To think that they would send an amateur who does not know how to conceal his presence. I have been greatly underestimated.’

After a second, a cyborg ninja appeared out the dark. A white male cyborg with red lights, armed with shuriken, katana and wakizashi.

He didn’t mind what Hanzo said about him, but replied: "あえて敵の巣窟島田城に来て?” (You dare come to Shimada Castle, the den of your enemies?)

Hanzo stood the incense in the pot and replied in English: ‘‘This was once my home, didn't your master tell you who I am?"

The cyborg replied in the same language: "Of course I know, Hanzo."

He was surprised that an assassin would even know the name of his target. Assassins usually do their job of killing the target, they don’t get to know the target.

Hanzo quickly drew his bow and shot an arrow at the head of the cyborg. Unfortunately, the movement of this cyborg was too fast, he caught the arrow just in front of his face.

The cyborg looked at the arrow and said: "How come you do not use your katana anymore? Is it because you used it to kill your own brother? At this place?"

Hanzo was even more surprised. He ran towards him and beat the cyborg with his bow. They fought each other while the cyborg continued to insult him:

"Why do you keep coming here? Do you regret that day so much that you try to make amends? Do you think that with these cheap offerings and incense, you can honour your brother? You must be a fool! "

The cyborg continued in Japanese: "彼はあなたが彼にしたことを決して許しません。" (He will never forgive you for what you did to him.)

These words hurt Hanzo so much that he got distracted during the fight by memories flashing through his head. The cyborg saw an opening and took advantage of it, smashing Hanzo against the dojo wall. He fell to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth, suggesting some serious internal injuries. Hanzo had lost this fight.

Hanzo tried to stand up, was not able to due to the extreme pain in his stomach, but replied: "You don't know anything about what happened, don't you dare talk about him."

The cyborg continued, “You wish he forgave you, don't you? That won’t be happening so easily.”

The cyborg dashed towards him, put the wakizashi underneath his chin, ready to kill him by slitting his throat. He stopped and hesitated.

Hanzo spoke calmly: "What are you waiting for? Just kill me."

The cyborg replied: "I will not grant you the death that you wish for. I think living is more painful for you than death. I have other plans for you.’’

He released Hanzo, put his wakizashi back into its saya, and continued to talk, in Japanese: “私たちはすぐにまた会います、半蔵。” (We will soon meet again, Hanzo.)

The cyborg disappeared using ninjutsu.

After what had happened, Hanzo was shattered. He stayed silent for a few moments, then said to himself: "Ten years have passed. Is this only just the beginning?"


	3. Target

Hanzo got an order for a hit. He was employed by some white-haired woman to take out a traitor. Her clan was well known in America. Its name was Deadlock and the logo was easy to remember: a lock underneath a skull decorated with a pair of wings. It was a criminal gang specialising in stealing and dealing weapons. He wondered why she had created the clan, since she came from a very wealthy American family.

The target of the day was an Alpha male, American, about 6’1”. His head was worth 500,000 credits. The last time people had spotted him was in the King’s Cross area in London, so Hanzo headed to the United Kingdom. He accepted the order not because he needed the money, he just wanted to do something in his spare time. Since he had become an assassin, there was no more perfect job than becoming a hitman, and he was in constant demand from powerful people who wanted his help to eliminate any dangers to them.

Night fell, it was time for Hanzo to begin his job. He took the photo that his contractor had given to him and looked at it very carefully. It showed a handsome man with a brown cowboy hat decorated with bullets. He had a beard and was smoking a cheap cigar. After memorising his target’s features he put the picture back into his pocket.

For today’s mission, Hanzo chose to wear something that he found comfortable, and that would at the same time protect his identity and give him extra protection. The CyberNinja set would be perfect for this mission. The suit was orange, white and grey, and black fabric covered the bottom half of his face. Of course, he always brought a bottle or two of sake with him. 

Hanzo was aware that today’s target was not an easy one. The contractor had alerted him to that man’s ‘Dead Eye’ ability. He was maybe a little bit slow, but he was extremely insightful and perspicacious. He could take down an enemy from kilometres away, putting just one bullet in their head. He was not even a sniper.

Hanzo was also aware of the target’s drinking problem. Each night, he would go to the same London pub, _Booking Office_ , at the same hour. One of the most popular bar-restaurants in London, open for decades now, the decor inside was retro and the place had an old London look. That was probably the reason why that man went to this bar so often: he was old-fashioned.

‘Wait, why am I taking an interest in this bar? I would probably never go there! Let’s finish this mission as soon as possible,’ thought Hanzo.

After a long wait, the target had finally come. Before going in, he stayed outside to finish his cigar. Hanzo took this opportunity to fit an arrow to his bow and aimed at his head. When he was about to shoot, someone suddenly appeared from behind. Hanzo was startled, he quickly released the arrow but missed. It landed right next to the target’s left ear and shattered against the wall behind him.

The person who attacked Hanzo seemed to be an assassin too. He was wearing a full black ninja set. His hair and face were hidden by the same black fabric as the suit, revealing only beautiful green eyes that reflected the lights of streetlamps. Hanzo successfully defended himself against this sudden attack and began fighting his assailant. 

Hanzo’s target was surprised by the arrow which had just landed next to his face. He said with a western American drawl: ‘Well, shit, how can he miss that, I wasn’t even moving.’ When he finished talking, he noticed the two individuals fighting in the dark.

‘What the hell is happening up there…’ asked the man, putting his cowboy hat back in place.

The enemy that Hanzo was fighting against was strong. He noticed that his enemies were getting stronger and stronger. However, their style of fighting was almost the same. They all came from the same city: Hanamura. There was no doubt: it was the elders who sent these assassins to take him down. Hanzo had still not fully recovered from the last fight against the cyborg ninja. It was taking him longer to heal than when he was in his twenties, for sure.

The fight continued, the enemy fought with energy and strategy, he seemed well trained. When the moment came, he pulled out a poisoned kunai, pierced his protection, stabbed it into Hanzo’s abdomen, then left him for dead.

Hanzo was in a very bad way. He had lost too much blood. He left the place as quickly as his injuries allowed, his blood dripping on the ground. When he could go no further he lay down at a corner in an empty alley, paralysed by the poison. There was nothing he could do.

Soon after, the man with the cowboy hat showed up. He had followed the blood trail and found Hanzo on the ground, bleeding out. Hanzo saw his target was approaching him. The only thing that he could see from where he lay was a pair of cowboy boots. When he walked, he made a loud noise, not discrete at all. 

Hanzo used his last ounce of strength to whisper: ‘Don’t... come near m...’ Then he passed out.


	4. Dream (Shimadacest Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> As promised, I have mentioned in the title, this chapter has incest content.  
> Please skip to the next chapter: Alive. 
> 
> For people who are staying, please enjoy!
> 
> Desaturated Cyan

It was a summer’s day, the heat was suffocating Hanamura. Living in a minka does not include the luxury of an air conditioner because the modern design of the machine does not fit with the traditional style of the house. Fortunately, the architect of Shimada Castle had considered this and the castle was built where the freshest winds passed by. The exterior walls were painted a creamy white to reflect the heat. Every bedroom had direct access to the garden, where several sakura trees were standing. In the morning, when the breeze was blowing through the trees, it scattered the pink cherry blossom petals, creating this magnificent scenery.

Hanzo was leaning back against fusuma, the traditional Japanese door, contemplating the beauty of the court and listening to the songs of the cicadas in the trees. He was wearing an oxford blue and grey kimono, and his long black hair was down. He sat peacefully, cradling a cup of sencha, Japanese green tea in both his hands.

‘Anija!’ a lively voice coming from behind.

Hanzo didn’t have time to turn his head. The teenager ran towards him and gave him a big hug from behind. He had the cutest smile that Hanzo had ever seen. His hair was black, very short and nicely styled. He was wearing a black metal headband and a black suit trimmed with green which made him look like a real little ninja.

「源氏は今朝早く起きていますね。」 (Genji, you are up early this morning.) said Hanzo in Japanese.

「今日は俺の十八歳の誕生日ですよ！早く起きなければならない！お父さんは俺の髪を染めるために美容院に連れて行ってくれると約束してくれました！」(It’s my eighteenth birthday today! Of course, I must get up early! Dad promised to take me to the hairdresser to have my hair dyed!’) Genji shouted.

‘You haven’t reached 21 yet, don’t get excited too early. Where did that idea of dying your hair come from?’ asked Hanzo.

‘Dad lost at a fighting game against me a few days ago, and he said I could ask for anything, but I didn’t have any ideas in my head at that moment...’ Genji smiled embarrassedly.

‘Hahaha. Have you chosen the colour?’ asked Hanzo.

‘Nope, Anija, I came to you to ask your opinion. I want a colour that you like too!’ exclaimed the ninja boy.

Hanzo took a moment to think: ‘How about green? You like green, don’t you? I think it suits you well.’

‘If Anija said green then it’s GREEN!!’ squealed Genji.

Hanzo smiled and lifted his cup of tea to his lips.

‘Hanzo,’ Genji called.

‘Yes, that is my name.’

As soon as Hanzo replied, Genji grabbed his elder brother’s hair from behind, pulled his head towards him. ‘Ouch, what are you doing?’ Hanzo saw his younger brother’s serious face coming closer to him and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like this for a couple of moments. Time seemed to have stopped. It was clear that Genji was not a little boy anymore. His Alpha side was popping out more and more often.

‘I love you, elder brother,’ said Genji very seriously, looking directly into Hanzo’s eyes.

Hanzo escaped from his little brother’s stare, then replied: ‘Don’t fool around, Genji, the elders will not be happy if they find out.’ Genji was unsatisfied with his brother’s answer. He felt frustrated.

Genji pulled Hanzo away from the door, closed it then immobilised his brother’s head onto the tatami mat. The tea spilled all over him. ‘What the hell, Genji! My tea!’ He didn’t care. He continued, beginning by taking off Hanzo’s clothes. Hanzo was pissed off about what his little brother was going to do to him, but he noticed that Genji’s first Alpha heat had begun.

His eyes weren’t normal, it seemed like he had completely lost control. Hanzo tried to make him snap out if it several times but without success. He had grown twice as strong and he was rougher than usual. As an Alpha and three years older than Genji, Hanzo had experienced secondary gender and knew how difficult first heat was to get over when there were no Omega around.

The secondary gender was like a pack of wolves; an Alpha was a natural enemy of another Alpha. If Hanzo used his pheromone against Genji’s, it would get worse, both would get badly injured, and their lives would be in danger. There was no choice but to satisfy Genji’s needs, to calm him down.

It took Genji mere seconds to rip off Hanzo’s clothes, leaving him lying naked on the tatami. Hanzo was blushing. He felt like he was going to explode. He had never shown his body to his little brother before, even though he had seen Genji naked several times since he was born. Hanzo’s body was well-built for his age. Perfect white and smooth skin, no body hair, no scars, no tattoos. It was attractive. He fit the description of perfect beauty in Asia. He spent time taking good care of himself and it showed.

Genji dug deep into Hanzo’s neck, smelled this brother’s body scent, licked his Adam's apple, then opened his mouth to bite it with all his strength. Hanzo moaned in pain as Genji bit harder and harder. ‘That... hurts, Genji... Let me go!’ Genji still wouldn’t listen. He didn’t want to let him go.

He touched every part of his elder brother’s body. There was no way that Hanzo could stop himself from responding, his body was too sensitive. He quickly got hard from it. After a long while, Genji had finally released Hanzo from his bite. He began to kiss and bite everywhere, leaving kiss marks and teeth marks all over his body. Hanzo grabbed Genji’s head to make him stop. Genji seized his hand in return, then turned Hanzo’s body around, exposing Hanzo’s back.

Hanzo’s back was large and beautiful, its muscular lines neat, making the whole body elegant. Genji could not resist biting him again and again all over his back as well, then immobilised him by biting the nape of his neck, hard. Hanzo could not move anymore. Genji pinned him down with all his weight. He took off his own clothes, releasing a sudden intense Alpha scent that made Hanzo very uncomfortable. An Alpha could not tolerate another Alpha’s scent, especially that of an Alpha in heat.

‘Genji! Control your scent!! It is... suffocating me!’ but Genji ignored him. He was too busy making himself and Hanzo feel good.

They were both hard like rocks. Genji could not wait any longer. His left hand grabbed Hanzo's left hand, his right hand seized Hanzo’s right leg to spread him open. When he got the perfect position, he penetrated Hanzo's bum. ‘Hmmm!! Aah… aah...’ Hanzo moaned while his younger brother entered him. He felt pain rather than pleasure, since there had been no lubrication and Genji was Hanzo’s first man. Genji wasn’t small, either. His penis was hot and powerful.

After putting it in, Genji managed to calm down a little bit. He began to talk: ‘I’m sorry Anija, I couldn’t control myself. But I really love you… Please Anija, don’t let me down...’.

In this situation Hanzo could not say anything. The only thing he could reply was: ‘I’m here Genji, I will always be here for you...’

When Genji heard this, he got more excited. ‘Aaah! Genji! You are getting even bigger… That hurts,’ said Hanzo.

Genji panicked. ‘I’m sorry, Anija!! I didn’t mean to! It’s just... I’m so happy about what you just said.’

Hanzo replied: ‘You little fool, now, move…’

Genji obeyed. He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in gently, for Hanzo to get used to his size. He kissed his neck again and again, then put Hanzo into a reverse cowboy position. In this position, Hanzo could feel it deeper than before. He resisted: ‘No… Not in this position...’ he said.

Genji didn't listen and said: ‘You will be ok Anija, you can feel me better, right? In this position?’

Hanzo replied: ‘Where did you learn all this? I don't remember teaching you about this…’

Genji didn’t reply. He grabbed Hanzo’s pectorals and began teasing them. Hanzo moaned as Genji squeezed. He could feel extreme pleasure. ‘Haaaa… I’m close, Genji..’

‘Then, come for me, Hanzo!’ he said and moved faster and faster.

‘Huummmmmgh!’

‘Argh..!’


	5. Alive

Hanzo slowly opened his eyes. He blinked. He could not see clearly what was in front of him. He felt his whole body was heavy, and he could not even move a finger. The dream that he had just had troubled him a lot. He missed his brother very much.

"Where am I?" the question passed through his head.

He looked at the surroundings. The white ceiling was decorated with three transparent crystal ball pendant lamps which reflected the light of the sun, hurting his eyes. He turned his head to the right side, where he saw a side table with a glass of water on it, then on the other side, he saw he was having an intravenous drip.

He tried to get up, but the pain from his abdomen stopped him. He gritted his teeth and tried again. When he finally got up, and made a few steps towards the door, the door suddenly opened.

A young European woman came in, her blonde hair in a short ponytail. Severe black rectangular glasses could not hide her vivid blue eyes. She was wearing a black top, a pair of dark brown trousers, and a white coat. The stethoscope around her neck suggested she was a doctor. She was complaining about something.

"Why is he always like this? I cannot patch that cowboy up all the time!" said the woman in a Swiss-German accent.

The woman saw Hanzo standing up. "Oh my Lord! Why are you up? You should be in bed! Your wounds have not healed yet, Mr. Shimada!" screamed the doctor while leading Hanzo back to bed.

Hanzo didn’t resist and followed the doctor back to bed. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Your family crest is on your arm. I have treated several patients from the Shimada clan. So I know how to recognise a master," the doctor replied confidently.

"I see, you have my thanks. May I ask your name?" said Hanzo.

"I'm Angela Ziegler, as written here on my ID." She pointed to her blue ID, pinned on her clothes, then continued: "But people call me either Dr. Ziegler or Doc."

"I will remember well, Dr. Ziegler."

The doctor opened the drawer of the side table and took out some fresh bandages and medicines. She said: "Do you mind if I change your bandage now? The wounds need to be treated every five hours. "

"I don't mind at all," replied Hanzo.

"Well, then..." She cut open the old bandage and cleaned the wounds with alcohol first. It stung, but Hanzo could bear it. "You are lucky, you know? You could be dead if that stupid cowboy had not found you in time. The poison was strong. But the effect was quite slow to spread. Your vital organs are intact. There is no brain cell damage at all. You are pretty strong," said Angela.

Hanzo was surprised. "Cowboy?" He remembered his target.

At that precise moment, the man came in. "Oh, speaking of the devil!" the doctor said.

"Awwww! You were talking about me right now, Doc? Did you miss me that much?" said the man.

"Not at all, McCree. Haha" replied Angela. "All right, it's done! Now you need to rest. I left the medicine over there. Take two and call me in the morning, all right?"

"Understood. Thank you, Doctor." Said Hanzo.

"Haha, I wish all my patients were as obedient as you!" She gave the cowboy a meaningful look. The man felt embarrassed and hid his face with his hat. Hanzo laughed.

"Well, I’ll leave him to you, McCree! Take care!" Angela said while leaving.

The man approached Hanzo, he was startled and stepped back. "Don't worry, darlin’. I'm not gonna hurt ya," he said in his drawling western accent. "But I'm curious. That arrow was yours, right? Was you trying to kill me?"

"If you knew, why did you save me?" Hanzo asked.

"I just think it's still a life though, I cannot leave you for dead. I would feel bad. To be honest, I saw how you fought, it was impressive. I admire ya."

Hanzo blushed at these words. "It is not that good; I almost lost my life in this insignificant fight."

McCree stopped talking for a couple of minutes and took his time to observe Hanzo. Hanzo had some grey hair. His face was covered by his well-styled bear, that made him look a bit old. He was very well-built and had big muscles. There was a dark blue tattoo on his left arm, an oriental blue dragon that covered his entire arm. Overall, he looked very elegant, even when he was injured.

In turn, Hanzo was observing the cowboy. It felt awkward to have been saved by his target, and he couldn't even look him in the eye. McCree’s cowboy hat was on his head as always. He was wearing casual clothes, a red-checked long-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt inside, blue jeans and his noisy cowboy shoes. The man looked strong and tall, even taller than Hanzo. Mid-long brown hair, a massive unstyled beard and he smelled somewhat like Old Spice mixed with a little bit of whisky. The man also had big hands. Hanzo noticed that he was wearing a mechanical left arm. 

"What happened to your arm?" asked Hanzo.

The man was surprised that Hanzo broke the silence. "Oh that! It's nothing, that's a loooong story, if you want to hear it, I can tell ya." The man approached Hanzo more closely and tried to flirt with him.

"N... not really. You are too close... besides, I'm an Alpha," Hanzo clarified.

"Yeah, the doc told me. It ain't my fault, you look good for a man of your age," said the cowboy.

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know, around my age. 37?"

"Pretty close. I'm 38."

"Damn, you are older than me, hun."

"Just one year, does that make any difference?"

"Well. Psychologically, yes," the man answered. "By the way, I'm Jesse McCree. Nice to meet ya."

"Hanzo Shimada."

"Well shit, yar a Shimada, don't tell me yar Genji's brother? I don't know if he will be happy knowing you are here..." McCree said.

"What? Genji, here? He... he’s alive?" Hanzo was shocked.

"Ah? Yeah, it's been ten years. Doc saved his ass several times, ya know?" McCree said.

"No, I did not know. I heard that after my departure, Blackwatch took down my clan," Hanzo replied, shaking his head.

"Well, that's Genji's work," said McCree.

"I see."

He replied very calmly but he was very scared. For the first time in ten years he remembered that by killing his brother, he had broken his promise towards him. He was so scared that his face turned white. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He quickly pulled out the intravenous drip, took his clothes and was about to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" screamed McCree.

"I... I'm sorry, I have to leave now..." Hanzo's voice was trembling and hesitant.

"You can't leave in this state, are ya crazy?" said McCree, grabbing Hanzo's arm as he tried to get past.

"Please, I beg you to let me go... I will be grateful to you..." Hanzo said.

"How can I contact ya again?" asked McCree with a sad face.

Hanzo felt bad when he saw McCree's expression and replied: "I will find you at your favourite bar tonight, if you insist."

McCree was relieved. "All right, see you tonight, darlin’." He released Hanzo, and watched him leave.


	6. Date

The night had come, and Hanzo was still wondering whether he should go to that meeting. But one thing was sure, he could not continue this mission. He took his phone and sent a message to his contractor.

‘Unexpected situation occurred and compromised the mission, I'm sorry. Please find someone else to finish the task.’

The contractor replied the second after the message was sent: ‘Why the fuck can’t you? You are the last one that can eliminate him! Aaargh!!! Dammit! Why can’t that guy die?’

‘Why do you want him dead?’ asked Hanzo.

‘That guy betrayed Deadlock when he became a Blackwatch! He didn't say a word! The last time I saw him, he stole my bike and dismembered Bob! When I found him, he said something came up, and he promised he would write but he never did. Do you know what he said to me once? “You know, Ash, you were never my type, ‘cause you're too rich.” What the fuck is that?’

Hanzo could not help but smile while he was reading the long message. That woman didn’t want him dead; she was just pissed off because McCree wasn't interested in her. Of course, Hanzo could not tell her that.

‘I see. Sorry I’m not able to accomplish this mission. I hope you find a way to get what you want. Thank you for your understanding,’ replied Hanzo.

Meanwhile, McCree was getting ready for the ‘date’. He did not know what to wear. Luckily, the doctor knocked at his door.

‘McCree, are you there?’ asked Angela.

‘Yeah, come in, Doc. You arrived at the right time. I need your help,’ said McCree.

The doctor came in. McCree was topless. ‘What is it?’

McCree was embarrassed, didn't know where to begin: ‘Well, ya know, I'm having a date with Hanzo tonight.’

‘What?’ the doctor squealed, looked around, then she lowered her voice. ‘Genji will kill you if he finds out!’

‘Yeah, I didn't think about that, ya know. It's like a crush. He's hot!’ said McCree. ‘I need you to help me choose my clothes for tonight.’

‘Don't worry about your clothes, McCree. He wouldn't mind if you wear a classic black shirt, you know the one that shows your muscles quite well. You look hot in it,’ Angela reassured him.

‘All right, I’ll go for this one then.’

‘Oh, don't forget to come by my place before you go. There is some medication that I want you to bring to him,’ said Angela.

‘Sure thing, Doc.’ said McCree. ‘Did you have something to tell me, Doc?’

‘Oh yes, I almost forgot. I want to tell you that I'm leaving London soon. I came here because you called me while I was still on duty. Now Mr. Shimada is doing well, I can leave in peace,’ said the doctor.

‘Where ya going?’ asks McCree.

‘I got a call for duty in my home country, in Switzerland. I’ll be leaving in two days.’

‘Wow, that is soon! Good luck, Doc.’ said McCree.

‘Thank you, Jesse. Well, I’ll leave the rest to you then.’ The doctor left.

The cowboy had listened to the doctor and was wearing the black shirt and black trousers. He went to Angela's place to get the medicines that she had mentioned. He was ready for the date.

The night was quiet, the wind was kind and cool; it was a Tuesday so the bar where they had arranged to meet was quite empty. It was perfect for him. He wanted some personal space and tranquillity to get to know Hanzo. Like always, he was waiting outside and finishing his cigar before entering the bar. He wondered whether it would be better to go to Paris instead of London on their first date, because in Paris they have terraces for smoking. At the same time, he wondered if Hanzo smoked. Maybe he did not smoke, but it would be sexy to see him smoke. McCree got lost in his thoughts for a while. 

‘It's already nine pm, and Hanzo is still not here. Maybe he is not coming after all.’ He felt disappointed. ‘Well, I think I’m going back.’ He took another cigar, put it in his mouth, took his favourite lighter and was about to light up. Then a hand with black gloves approached his face and took away the cigar.

‘Hey! Give it ba... oh, Hanzo!’ McCree was surprised. ‘I thought you weren’t coming,’ he said with a sad face.

‘I'm sorry I kept you waiting, McCree. I… wasn’t sure whether I should come or not. But I feel like I would regret it if I didn’t,’ said Hanzo.

McCree took Hanzo into his arms and hugged him very tight, so tight that he could feel his heart beating. This was an opportunity for him to get an idea of Hanzo’s natural body scent. He smelled like green tea mixed with Japanese sake.

Hanzo was surprised. He was usually uncomfortable with body contact with someone that he had just met, but he felt comfortable in McCree’s arms. ‘What is this?’ Hanzo got bumped by the bag that McCree was carrying.

‘This is for you, from the doc. She is leaving soon. She wanted to give you these medications for your injuries.’

‘Please give her my thanks, she is a very dedicated doctor,’ said Hanzo.

‘Yeah, she is.’ McCree replied while giving the bag to him. ‘Are you hungry? This bar makes some nice food. I can recommend some of the dishes.’

‘Yes, I am starving,’ replied Hanzo.

They entered the bar, picked a seat and made themselves comfortable. Tonight, Hanzo was wearing more casual clothes and he had piercings.

‘I didn't know that you have piercings, Hanzo. I think they suit you well.’

‘Thank you, McCree. I wear them from time to time to stop the holes from closing. It was the first thing I did after I left home,’ said Hanzo.

‘Do you miss your home?’ asked McCree.

‘Yes, greatly. But I do go home once a year, even though I am not welcome there,’ Hanzo explained with an embarrassed smile.

‘I don't have a home either, the last one I had was destroyed. Overwatch and Blackwatch were my only family,’ said McCree.

‘What are you doing for a living now?’ asked Hanzo.

‘Well, all sorts of things, ya know. During the day being a waiter is quite nice, people like my charming face hahaha,’ McCree got Hanzo to smile. He continued: ‘During the night, most of the time I’m doing some mercenary jobs.’

Hanzo didn't say anything, he was enjoying being with McCree. The waiter brought them some delicious dishes. McCree had also ordered some cocktails, while Hanzo just ordered sparkling water. They continued their conversation while eating. Hanzo felt so comfortable while spending time with him that he was letting his guard down.

‘Hey Hanzo, I wanted to ask you about something’ but I don't want ya to get angry or something. We’re having a good time here.’

‘You can ask whatever you want, I will try my best to answer you,’ replied Hanzo.

‘You know, about earlier. I’m sorry that I scared you and made you leave even though your wounds are not quite healed.’

‘You didn’t scare me, McCree. I… I am scared of meeting Genji. I made a promise to him the day he turned eighteen but I could not keep it. I am afraid of what he is going to do to me if he finds out that I'm here. I suppose he was pissed off that day he didn't find me in Hanamura,’ said Hanzo.

‘Well, that day he was pissed off, but he didn't want to talk about it, he never talked about it. It looks like he’s gonna kill ya when he finds ya,’ confirmed McCree. ‘Why did you ‘’kill’’ him?’ asked McCree.

‘Genji… He wanted to live his own life away from the family’s business. He was very cheerful, or at least he gave this impression. After the death of our father, I had to take the lead. But Genji didn't need to and I didn’t want him to either. He was the one who brought happiness to the family, our “little sparrow”. However, the elders did not think that way. Genji and I had a secret, and we promised each other that we wouldn't tell anybody about it.’

‘What was the secret and what happened then?’ asked McCree.

‘A secret is not meant to be told, McCree, so I won’t tell you. The elders knew about it. One thing that I'm sure of is that it was not I who revealed it. The elders threatened me, made me take him down. They could not do anything to me because I am the only one that is entitled to lead the clan. For the sake of the clan, the elders were not able to spread any rumours about me, but they could do anything they wanted with Genji. They didn't say what they were planning for Genji, but I was sure that they would take his freedom away from him.’ As Hanzo talked, McCree stayed very silent, not knowing what to say to comfort him.

‘Looking at this situation now, it seems like I am the one who took his freedom away. He did not deserve this.’

‘I can say that Genji is a little bitch, but I'm sure he will understand one day,’ said McCree.

‘After all this happened, I'm not surprised that his character has changed,’ Hanzo said with a sad smile. ‘Enough of this, showing you my pathetic side during our first date is… not attractive at all.’ Hanzo smiled again.

‘Does that mean we will have another date soon?’ McCree started flirting with Hanzo again.

Hanzo made a sadistic face, grabbed McCree's shirt to pull him towards him, and shoved his face right in front of McCree's: ‘Hahaha, you really want to get to know someone like me, cowboy?’ He opened his mouth, bit McCree's chin, then stuck out his tongue and licked the cowboy's lips. McCree could feel Hanzo's breath on his face. He could not resist what Hanzo was doing to him. ‘Damn, darlin’, I think I’m horny. Wanna come to my place later?’ 

‘My pleasure, cowboy.’


	7. Attraction (McHanzo explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> Finally ! McHanzo explicit scene !  
> I had some trouble to find correct words for these find of stuff, but I tried.  
> Feel free to leave some comments or tips on this chapter.  
> I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Please, stay safe.
> 
> Desaturated Cyan

It was dark outside when Hanzo and McCree left the restaurant and headed home. They were walking down the main street, McCree could not take his eyes off Hanzo, and Hanzo looked back at him. They smiled at each other.

Hanzo slightly parted his mouth, poked out his tongue and licked his upper lip, then his bottom lip, and made a silly face. McCree noticed that he had a piercing in his tongue as well. That made him even sexier.

McCree felt a pain as his trousers got too tight.

They walked for a while and when they passed by a small alley McCree grabbed him and pulled him into its narrow, dark dead end, pushed him against the wall, held his face in his hands and kissed him passionately. It was a long deep kiss, their tongues intertwined, and their saliva mixed. ‘It looks like you can’t wait until home, eh? You almost surprised me,’ said Hanzo while touching McCree through his trousers.

‘Sorry, darlin’. What ya did with ya tongue aroused me even more.’ McCree approached Hanzo and whispered in his ear, ‘I wanna fuck ya here and now.’

Hanzo couldn't help laughing. ‘We can't do this, we are outside!’ He kissed McCree on his cheeks.

McCree kissed back, starting with his cheeks, then went down to his neck and his chin, then his Adam’s apple. He put his hands underneath his clothes, held his buttocks firmly in his hands and squeezed. ‘There is no one here to see us. So, how about doing it once here and then having another round at home?’

Hanzo gave a soft moan in response to McCree's touch. ‘You don’t give me much choice, cowboy.’ He gave McCree another deep French kiss.

McCree’s hands stopped teasing Hanzo and started to open his trousers. Hanzo did the same while they were kissing each other. Both pulled out their penises and rubbed them together. ‘Feels good, babe?’ McCree was touching both with one hand, and the other hand was touching Hanzo's bottom.

‘Yes, McCr… Argh!’ McCree had pushed two fingers into his partner’s hole.

‘Sorry darlin’, I don’t have any lube with me, it will be painful.’

Hanzo pulled away himself from the wall and pushed McCree against the opposite wall, saying, ‘Don't worry, I can suck you off.’

Hanzo knelt in front of McCree, collecting some saliva on the tip of his tongue and slowly licking the head of his penis, moving his tongue around it to make it very wet. He continued to lick it with more saliva by putting the penis into his mouth. ‘Fuck, Hanzo!’ McCree was feeling so good from that. ‘I wanna deep throat ya.’ He grabbed Hanzo by his ponytail, stopped him from escaping, and pushed all the way in. He moved backwards and forwards, faster and faster, keeping on striking Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo moaned with sudden pain. McCree’s penis was big and went so deep that Hanzo gagged. ‘Argh!!! Damn, I'm coming.’ Hanzo wanted him to pull out, but McCree didn’t let him go. He came deep in his throat and forced Hanzo to swallow it.

‘McCree!!’ Hanzo was pissed off. He cleaned up his mouth. ‘Let’s go to your place quickly.’

McCree felt bad about it. ‘Yeah, sure’.

A few minutes later, they arrived at McCree's place. As soon as the front door closed, Hanzo took off his clothes, dropped them onto the floor, and pushed McCree against the door. ‘How dare you come into my mouth without my permission?’ McCree was screwed. Hanzo was really angry about what had happened out here. He kissed McCree and said, ‘Fuck me, you fool.’

McCree went hard again seeing Hanzo completely nude and asking to be fucked. ‘All right, darling, you asked for it.’ Hanzo wasn’t angry after all…

McCree took Hanzo to his bedroom, threw him on his bed, undressed and joined him. He seized Hanzo's legs, opened them, exposing his dick ‘Damn, Hanzo, are ya naturally born without body hair? That’s so sexy.’ He leaned forward, licked and kissed the inside of Hanzo’s thigh. Then he began to suck him hard.

‘Of course… not … Mmm...!’ Hanzo’s legs were trembling with pleasure. ‘Your tongue is incredible!!’ He was enjoying every moment of it. When he was about to come, McCree stopped. He turned Hanzo over and moved him into a doggy position.

McCree opened the bedside drawer, took out a bottle of lube, opened it and squeezed it onto Hanzo’s ass. Then he applied some on his own dick, making sure to cover every inch of it. ‘Cold…’

‘Don’t make me wait, McCree…’ McCree tossed the tube away.

‘Got ya, darlin’.’ He leaned on top of Hanzo’s back, kissing the back of his neck, pushing his dick into Hanzo’s hole while his hands seized Hanzo's hips, stopping him from moving. The pain was greater than the pleasure at first. McCree moved slowly, then went deep enough to hit his prostate.

Hanzo let out an intense moan. ‘Damn, you… reached that place in one go… How many people have you slept with, McCree?’

McCree continued to push forwards. ‘I will take that as a compliment darlin’. There is still a long way to go, we’ve only just started,’ McCree breathed gently into Hanzo's ear.

Hanzo couldn't move with McCree's body pinning him down. The more McCree was pushing in, the more Hanzo unconsciously struggled to escape. ‘Stop… it’s too deep. I… cannot handle…’

McCree hugged Hanzo tightly from behind. ‘Take your time darlin’ and breathe slowly’. He was pushing in even deeper. ‘See? All the way till the base’. Hanzo could feel every inch of his hot dick. ‘I'm gonna move now,’ said McCree, while pulling his dick completely out, then pushing it back in again until the base, repeating this movement again and again. Each time the head of his dick pulled out and then pushed back in, Hanzo couldn't help but moan. ‘Your voice is sexy ya know, I like your deep voice. I wanna see your face when ya come, Hanzo.’ McCree made Hanzo turn around, facing him.

‘There is nothing to see, McCree,’ said Hanzo, hiding his face with his arm. McCree pulled his arm away from his face, immobilising both of his arms on top of his head with his metal arm. With his biological arm, he pushed Hanzo’s leg to one side and opened him wider. He started to move. ‘M... McCree! Argh! My hands! Let them go...’ McCree didn’t heed his request and continued to fuck him as hard as he could, increasing his speed and striking his prostate repeatedly.

‘I’m coming!’ Hanzo grunted.

‘Me too, darlin’,’ McCree gave Hanzo a long sweet kiss until they both came.

They lay next to each other. ‘You were incredible, I could have more of that,’ said Hanzo.

‘That’s my line, haha!’ McCree laughed. ‘Ya staying over tonight?’ McCree turned towards Hanzo and caressed his belly.

‘If you want me to, then I will,’ replied Hanzo, giving McCree a soft kiss on the lips.

‘Yeah, I wanna spend more time with ya, darlin’.’ They were both enjoying this calm moment. Silence descended on the room and Hanzo was dozing off. So was McCree, but he felt something wet in the bed and looked.

‘Fuck, Hanzo! Yar bleeding!’ The sudden scream woke Hanzo up. They were feeling so good that they had both forgotten that Hanzo was injured. ‘Wait, don’t move, I’m gonna patch you up.’ McCree went to the living room to get some medicine. Hanzo didn’t say a word and quickly fell asleep again.


	8. Visit

McCree opened the white curtains, letting the sunlight fill the room, and he opened the windows to let fresh air in. The air smelled like wet grass. It must have rained during the night. He went to the bedside and gently touched the other man's forehead, smoothing his black and grey hair back from his face. ‘It’s time to get up, sunshine. It’s almost ten o’clock. I wanna spend some time with ya before I go to work.’

Hanzo just groaned and did not want to get up. He felt so comfortable in this bed. He was on his side, using the blanket as a body pillow, the left half of his nude body outside the bedding.

‘Come on, darlin’, you gonna catch a cold if you don’t cover yourself.’ McCree opened the wardrobe and got him some clothes. ‘What do you want for breakfast?’

Hanzo finally got out of bed. ‘English breakfast please, with extra mushrooms.’ McCree went to the kitchen to prepare the food, while Hanzo quickly got dressed.

The living room was a total mess. Yesterday's clothes were strewn everywhere. Hanzo could not stand the mess, so he picked up all the clothes and put them into the washing machine. ‘Awwww, that’s so sweet of you!’ McCree said to Hanzo.

Hanzo smiled, then went and sat at the dining table. He was wearing only the underpants that McCree had given to him, with his hair down. ‘Where are the medicines?’ asked Hanzo.

‘They are next to the TV.’

Hanzo picked them up and began to change his bandage. ‘Thank you for changing my bandage yesterday when I fell asleep,’ said Hanzo.

‘It was nothing! By the way, you better put on this waterproof one, if you want to take a shower or something,’ said McCree.

‘That is a good idea. I would like to have a bath if possible. I feel like I really need one.’

McCree brought the breakfast to the table. ‘Of course, make yourself at home, darlin’.’

It had been a long time since Hanzo had eaten such a fancy breakfast. There were some slices of bacon, eggs, some sausages, tomatoes and of course mushrooms. McCree even made some tea, with some milk on the side. Everything was delicious.

‘At what time do you have to go to work?’ asked Hanzo.

‘Ahh… my shift begins at one pm, but I should go earlier for a briefing,’ said McCree.

‘You have a nice apartment here, I’m surprised,’ said Hanzo.

‘Wait, are you saying that you are shocked that I can afford this?’

‘That is exactly what I am saying.’ McCree exploded in laughter, and could not stop. ‘What is so funny? Did I say something wrong?’ Hanzo couldn’t understand what was happening here.

‘Hahahaha!! … Sorry, darling. Is it because I don’t wear expensive stuff that you think this way?’ McCree asked.

‘No, it’s not. To be honest, Ashe said that she was not your type because you find her too rich,’ said Hanzo.

McCree got it. ‘Ah. No, I’m not that poor, and I’m not that rich, just enough so I can get myself a nice apartment in central London with a small mortgage. But I am a mercenary too! I can earn a lot from part-time work, at least more than when I was working for Blackwatch! Ashe’s family is really rich, I am not at her level.’ Hanzo nodded, he understood now. ‘So, she is the one who sent you, eh? Not surprised! She tried to find me several times, but never succeeded, and…’

‘... now you are dating one of her assassins?’ Hanzo finished the sentence for McCree.

McCree was literally stunned ‘So… are we officially…?’ asked McCree.

Hanzo smiled and sipped his tea. McCree stood up and hugged Hanzo, held his head and kissed him passionately. The tea spilt all over the table and onto the floor. They stayed like this for a moment.

‘I should go take a bath’ said Hanzo.

‘Yeah sure, the bathroom is over there.’ McCree showed him the room.

Hanzo entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. His face was flushed, and his heartbeat was racing so fast he could not control it. When he saw himself in the mirror, he noticed red and blue marks all over his body. McCree overdid it. If one didn’t know, one would think that he had been in a fight. Hanzo set the water at 40 degrees and took a quick shower while waiting for the bathtub to fill. It was one of those high-tech bathtubs that can reheat your water when it’s getting cold. Of course, this consumes more electricity than water. Hanzo couldn’t wait to get in.

McCree was clearing the table while humming his favourite country song. While he was putting the dirty dishes in the sink someone knocked. ‘Coming!’ McCree went to open the door.

‘Hello, McCree.’

‘Damn, Genji, what are you doing here?’

‘May I come in?’ asked Genji.

‘Yes, sure. Come in. Sorry about the mess, I was trying to clean up before going to work.’ said McCree.

‘No problem. I came today to talk about something. Angela has upgraded one of my suits. She added some extra sensors, and I want you to help me test it out. I just came from Tracer’s place. She has accepted to help me out as well.’

‘All right! That sounds fun! When exactly are you gonna do that?’ asked McCree.

‘This afternoon. This is the last chance before the doc leaves the country. We will be at the doc’s clinic,’ said Genji.

‘All right! I’ll go when I finish my work then.’ McCree looked at the clock on the wall. ‘Shit! It's high noon! I’m gonna be late for the briefing!’ He quickly grabbed his white shirt, his black costume, his black tie, and put on his shoes. ‘See ya, Genji. I gotta go! Make sure you close the door when you leave!’ Genji nodded his head. McCree left.

Left alone in the flat, Genji inspected his surroundings. He found several things that were unusual for McCree, including several used teacups and two sets of breakfast plates. He heard the washing machine running although. McCree never did his laundry in the morning. He also noticed some medication on the dining table, and when he looked more closely, he saw it had been prescribed by Dr. Ziegler. She was smart, she didn’t write any patient names on her prescriptions. He was not an expert, but he knew that these medicines were for someone who was gravely injured.

He found this situation more and more suspicious. He went to the bedroom. The bed was unmade, which was not unusual, but when he was about to leave the room, he saw dry blood on the mattress. From the colour, it was recent. Genji realised there had been someone else other than McCree in this flat, and his instinct told him that whoever he was, he hadn’t left the place yet.

There was one last place that he had not checked yet: the bathroom.

He opened the door carefully without making any noise. Dense, hot white steam billowed out. He waited for the steam to subside, then went in. He saw an old man sleeping peacefully in the bathtub. Genji stopped moving. He didn’t know what to say. The man was curled up on one side, his arms and his head resting on the edge of the bathtub. Genji could see his elder brother’s naked body through the transparent water. Even at his age, he was still good-looking. Genji noticed he was wearing a bandage. Judging from the fabric and the colour of the bandage, that was Angela’s, one of the doc’s signature products.

Genji approached his brother and was about to stroke his wet hair, but he refrained from doing so because if Hanzo woke up, this peaceful moment would be lost. When Genji saw his brother like this, his mechanical heart hurt. At this moment, he questioned himself and his hate towards him.

He could not help himself. He had to leave a soft kiss on his forehead.

Hanzo felt the kiss and woke up slowly. There was nobody there. Was it an illusion?


	9. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> This chapter talks about Genji's feeling towards his brother, but there are no explicit scenes.  
> It will not influence the understanding of future chapters about McHanzo. 
> 
> If you are not interested, you can skip to the next chapter: Despair (McGenji Explicit). 
> 
> Take care. 
> 
> Desaturated Cyan

It has been almost a decade since the fall of Overwatch, and lots of things have happened. The most well-known event was the assassination of Mondatta in King’s Row, London. Killed by one of the most efficient Talon members, the so-called ‘Widowmaker’. Another was Doomfist’s prison break, which caused tremendous trouble in Numbani, the city where humans and robots are equal. 

But there is one thing that hasn't changed. The United Kingdom’s unpredictable weather! Genji had no choice but to walk in the rain. He was lost in thought. He replayed his memories of his brother over and over again in his mind, from painful ones to cheerful ones to the most intimate ones.

There was a spot on King’s Row which Genji often went to when he was in town. He used his wall-running skill to climb up to the roof of the block of flats. There was a platform on which he could sit, from where he could observe the people entering and leaving the cinema, and the red double-decker bus waiting in front of the cinema for passengers to get on and off. At the same time, he could see the dark sky and smell the fresh air. He stayed there silently, leaning his back against the wall behind him, an eye towards the sky, with the rain pouring down his face.

He asked himself many questions. The one that he was struggling to answer was whether he was ready to see his brother again. His heart was split in two. He could not decide between love and hate, especially as his love towards his brother was not just simple brotherly love. He felt he was going insane, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

‘Why did my brother betray me? Why could I not harm him while his guard was down?’ He remembered the kiss he had left on his brother’s forehead before leaving McCree’s place. ‘What is McCree’s relationship with him? Why didn't Angela and McCree tell me?’ So many questions, so few answers.

The rain had stopped. A young, lively woman looked out of the window below him. She had short spiky hair and was wearing a battered brown leather waistcoat. She was also wearing some kind of machine on her chest. ‘Hey, Genji! Whatcha doing?’ she said with a very cute British accent. She backflipped out of the window and sat next to him on the roof.

‘I am relaxing,’ said Genji, looking at her. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘We just came out of the cinema with Emily! Have you seen _The Reaperning_? The movie was great! Halloween special! It was in 3D!! The special effects were so amazing! The Reaper was so cool! He was on his dark horse and he had his shotgun in one hand and his pumpkin head in the other hand! And he was like ‘‘Dea~th co~mes...’’ Hahaha!!!’ The girl was very excited, and she was mimicking the actors while explaining the plot of the movie.

Genji did not seem to be listening to what she was saying. ‘Can you please not spoil the entire movie, that would be much appreciated.’ He didn’t want to appear to be rude because he wasn’t listening, and he wanted her to stop talking. She apologised while laughing. Genji continued, ‘By the way, _The Tragic Tale of Junkenstein_ and _Rise of the Zomnics_ are coming soon. If you want to watch them too, we can go together.’

Tracer made a disgusted face. ‘Eeeew, rubbish! _Rise of the Zomnics_ isn’t that great, I have seen the trailer, it looks boring!’ She felt a menacing aura rising from Genji and felt awkward.

‘Don’t you dare say that, my beloved Master Zenyatta will be in that movie...’

The young lady laughed so much that she was holding her stomach from the pain. ‘You should see your face, Genji! It is so funny!’ After a while, she finally stopped laughing and looked at her watch. ‘Oh! we are going to be late!’ She got up, and a second later she was already on the street, leaving a trace of blue and white light behind her. She shouted from below, ‘I go first! Try to not be late, love! Haha!’ People in the street were staring at her.

‘Mummy, Mummy! Look! It's Tracer!’ A little girl pointed her tiny finger at her while looking at her mother. Tracer disappeared in a flash of light.

‘You are the fastest, but you are the one who is always late,’ said Genji.


	10. Despair (McGenji Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> This chapter has purpose of clearing the complex relationship between Genji and McCree (or not).  
> I just felt like it. 
> 
> This is also the only chapter that will introduce to Reaper76 ship. I may write a book on it one day. 
> 
> Kind regards, 
> 
> Desaturated Cyan

A chilling day at Overwatch headquarters. For most of the soldiers working there, it’s like their second family. Laughter, arguments, love and hate. There is no drama that the HQ hasn't seen before.

‘Athena.’

‘Yes, Agent McCree. What can I do for you today?’ a synthesised female voice emerged from the speaker.

‘Can you tell me where Dr. Ziegler is?’ asked McCree while walking down the corridor. He was wearing a black leather cowboy hat, a black suit with red lights, a pair of black leather gloves, a Deadlock belt, and a pair of fancy red LED cowboy boots with heels and integrated leg armour.

‘She is in the laboratory; she is working on research with Agent Winston.’

‘All right, never mind, I will talk to her later then.’

‘Understood.’

He went through the common room to access the garden outside to have a smoke. When he was about to go through the door, a brown-skinned male ran towards him in a very bad mood.

‘MCCREE! YOU DAMN INGRATE! COME BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!’

McCree turned around, saw the angry old man and made a scared face. ‘Fuck! I’m screwed…’ said McCree to himself. When the old man came closer, he replied to him, ‘Yeah Boss, what’s up?’ His voice was not confident at all. McCree knew that his boss, the leader of the Blackwatch, was always angry about something when he was not on a mission.

‘Are you the one who broke my favourite mug?’ screamed the old man, grabbing McCree by the clothes.

‘No, it wasn’t me, Boss! It was Genji, I was just there to clean up his mess…’ said McCree with both hands in the air. ‘It’s just a mug, Boss, don’t be so grumpy.’

‘That’s not just _a_ mug, it’s _the_ mug, the one Morrison gave to me.’ He rubbed his head, rumpling his hair. He didn’t know what to do now. McCree could not help but laugh in his boss’s face.

Soon afterwards Morrison came into the common room, on his way to the kitchen. He was wearing his formal Overwatch uniform. He was a handsome white man, short blond hair, blue eyes. He was the leader of Overwatch, the man with the statue whom everyone considered the hero of the era. He saw the leader of Blackwatch and smiled at him. ‘Gabe! Are you going to have some coffee as well?’

McCree and Gabriel both looked at his gentle smile. ‘Damn, I understand why you have a crush on him boss, did you see that? As subordinates, we only get the ‘‘serious working’’ face,’ McCree said while tipping his hat.

Gabriel replied to McCree while looking at the pretty boy. ‘Shut up kid, he had a crush on me first! Oh, tell that little brat Genji to come and see me when you find him.’ He went towards Blondie. ‘Yeah, some coffee would be great. Jack, listen…’

McCree watched him leave, and sighed, ‘You know that Morrison is in love with Vincent, a male heterosexual Beta.’ He turned to the door and left the common room.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, a fresh breeze was blowing. He stopped under a giant tree. There was nobody there, it was quiet. A perfect place for a little smoke. He took a cigar and a lighter from his pocket and lit up. He inhaled deeply, then enjoyed the feeling of this relaxing moment He leaned back against the tree, looked up and watched the leaves moving in the breeze.

He noticed a black and red cyborg sitting on a branch of the tree, looking at him. He had a mask hiding most of his face, but leaving his eyes uncovered. His eyes were black, but they looked dehydrated, which gave them a red reflection. ‘Genji… Too much alcohol again?’

He remained silent and continued to look at him. ‘You know the mug you broke last time? It was Reyes’s, he was looking for you. If he finds you, you are dead,’ said McCree while smoking his cigar.

‘I am already dead, McCree.’

‘For me you are pretty much alive. You should be grateful; Doc did an amazing job.’

‘I did not ask for this.’

‘Oh yes you did, man, in exchange for highly classified information from the Shimada clan… Don’t tell me that you are regretting it?’

‘I did not betray my clan, my clan betrayed me. My brother betrayed me.’

‘What is your relationship with your brother anyway? How can he betray you if he is doing his job as head of the clan?’ Genji didn’t answer, and he was not happy with what McCree had said to him. But it was the truth. That was Hanzo’s job and duty. ‘Forget it, it’s none of my business.’ He finished his cigar, ground out the butt in his portable ashtray, put it back into his pocket, and stood up to leave.

Genji jumped from his branch and landed delicately onto the ground. He gently tugged at McCree’s black cloak and stopped him from leaving. ‘Awww, Genji, yar cute when you want to be.’ He carried Genji on one shoulder all the way to his room, then put him down on the bed. ‘All right, what do you want to do, darlin’?’

Genji didn’t say a word. He just took off his mask, got closer to McCree, unbuckled his belt with his hands while pulling down his zipper with his mouth. ‘Damn, is this really what you want?’

Genji lowered McCree’s trousers, letting his dick out. He took it into his hands and started to lick. McCree could feel the warmth from Genji’s biological arm and the coldness of his cybernetic arm. It was a strange sensation. Genji’s mouth was as hot as fire. McCree took his head between his hands, looked at him—face full of scars, jet black hair, and a pair of desperate black and red eyes.

‘You really are something, aren’t you? Don’t regret it later,’ McCree moaned as Genji moved his tongue around his penis. ‘I’m suspecting that your relationship with your brother is more than just brothers...’ as he talked, he pushed his dick so deep into his throat that it almost choked him. ‘Damn, that feels good. It’s been a long time.’ When he was close, he pulled out then spurted all over Genji’s face.

‘Don’t misconstrue this, all right?’ said McCree while cleaning Genji’s face with some tissue.

‘Not a chance, but I wouldn’t mind doing it again.’


	11. Revelation (Shimadacest Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> Here another chapter about Shimadacest.   
> You can skip this chapter to the next one: Pilot
> 
> Take care, 
> 
> Desaturated Cyan

It had been a few days since McCree and Hanzo last met.

They didn’t reach out to each other during this time. Hanzo hadn’t left any contact information when he left McCree’s place so the cowboy didn’t know how to find him. Above all, he wanted to thank him for cleaning his flat before leaving. Hanzo had done the dishes, ironed all the clothes, changed the bedsheets and made the bed. He left everything as perfect as before he came. He also left a message on the table to thank McCree for his hospitality that night.

Hanzo was busy these days, he had accomplished several hits jobs, even with his injury not yet completely healed. After his mission, he stopped by a bakery shop and bought a strawberry cake. He headed home, looking forward to his treat.

He lived in a small one-bedroom flat with an open-plan kitchen and living room. In the bedroom there was a king-size bed, and a wardrobe along one entire wall. The French window in the bedroom opened onto the only balcony of the apartment.

Hanzo was very tired from his day. He put the cake in the refrigerator first, then he made himself comfortable. He took off his clothes, laid them neatly on the sofa. Then he sat down in the living room to change his bandage. He took the pair of scissors that was on the table, cut off the old bandage, put the new one on, then put the scissors back on the table.

Suddenly, a young cybernetic voice spoke up: ‘半蔵、気づきましたか。’

(Hanzo, did you notice me?)

Hanzo was startled. He took up a defensive position, but remained silent. He saw someone lurking in the darkest corner of the room.

‘You shouldn’t let your guard down. You could be dead now.’

‘Who are you?’ asked Hanzo.

The cyborg replied in Japanese, ‘You cannot recognise your own kin, elder brother?’

The cyborg emerged from the dark. He looked like a young man, with green hair, dark eyes, and a clean-shaven face, wearing a tight black shirt, white trousers and a pair of black boots.

Hanzo was completely frozen. The man who was in front of him was none other than his younger brother. ‘G... Genji...’ His body would not move. ‘No… that is not possible… You don’t even have scars.’

‘This is just one of the humanoid bodies that I have at my disposal. Dr Angela Ziegler made it.’ said Genji calmly, and he didn’t approach his brother any closer. ‘What happened to you? You were ready to fight a few months ago when I saw you in Hanamura. And now, you are so scared that your body will not obey you?’

Hanzo remembered the red-light cyborg he had fought against in Hanamura. ‘So that was you... How did you know I was here? Did Dr Ziegler tell you?’

‘Of course not. She is a doctor, her information about clients is confidential. But there is one thing I don’t understand. Why didn’t Jesse McCree tell me that you are in town? What did you do to him, for him to hide you from me?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘A few days ago I went to McCree’s place. I noticed some details that were out of the ordinary. Guess what I found? My elder brother, full of injuries, sleeping peacefully in the bathtub.’

Hanzo didn’t say anything. He realised that the kiss he had felt that day was not from McCree, but from Genji. At the same time, he was confused. He didn’t know if Genji was going to kill him or not.

‘How’s your wound?’ asked Genji, looking at it.

‘That is none of your business.’ said Hanzo, making an impatient face.

Hanzo backed off when Genji moved towards him, until he came up against the wall. It was the furthest he could go. There was no escape.

Genji caressed Hanzo’s torso. It felt so real, the doctor had done an excellent job. Genji could feel each touch. Hanzo could also feel smooth, soft and warm skin, as if Genji was a real human. He put his hand on Hanzo’s wound and started to press it with his thumb.

‘I was asking nicely.’

Hanzo screamed from the pain. His wound reopened and he was bleeding profusely. He fell on his knees, with one hand holding his bleeding wound. He tried to stop screaming by gritting his teeth. 

‘What do you want from me?’

Genji got even closer to his brother and whispered into his ear, in Japanese: ‘I want to play with you, Anija.’

Hanzo pushed Genji away with his free hand, took the pair of scissors from the table and attacked him. Genji had no difficulty dodging the attack. He seized his arm, pushed him and held him against the wall.

‘That was rude, Hanzo.’ said Genji. ‘Stop resisting, you cannot do anything in this state.’

Hanzo knew better than anyone his physical condition right now. He didn’t say anything, but his displeasure was clearly visible on his face.

Genji pulled Hanzo over to the sofa, pushed him down, and started to kiss him. Hanzo tried as hard as possible to avoid his kisses by turning his face away. Unfortunately, that did not work. The more Genji kissed, the stranger Hanzo felt. His whole body was melting, as if it was not his anymore. He was losing his strength.

Genji tore off Hanzo’s trousers, spread his legs. ‘Look at you, brother, you are so vulnerable right now.’ Genji unzipped his trousers and showed his dick. Even this part of him looked so human, its size in proportion to his body. It was big, hot and erect. ‘I can finally do you again…’

He rammed his penis into Hanzo’s already wet hole. Hanzo tried his best to push Genji away but he couldn’t. ‘No! Stop!’ It was the first time that he had ever felt this powerless. He was very scared. ‘What did you do to me?’ he was finally able to utter.

‘Don’t worry, Anija. You are going to feel really good.’

Hanzo could not stop himself from moaning each time Genji shoved it in.

Genji plunged deep with all his strength and was very rough with him. ‘...hurts…’ Hanzo said.

Genji looked at his sexy brother: ‘What a nice expression, brother. Worth taking down. I wonder how long you can keep it up.’ He pressed open Hanzo’s legs and thrust in as hard as he could.

‘Aargh… ah… mm… Please, sto... p!’

Genji ignored Hanzo’s pleas: ‘Tell me Anija, what if I make you pregnant? Haha, that would be troublesome for you!’

‘Stop fooling around! That is impossible! I’m an Alpha!’ Hanzo screamed.

Genji laughed strangely. He got close to Hanzo’s face, seized his chin and told him in Japanese: ‘Of course I can, 俺はエニグマから！’ (I’m an Enigma after all!)


	12. Pilot

It was a busy morning. Hanzo and McCree were preparing for a crucial mission they had accepted. McCree was preparing some casual clothes and some battle outfits. As always, he was not leaving without his favourite cowboy hat and his red cloak. Meanwhile, Hanzo was travelling light. The only thing he brought with him was his bow and some arrows in his blue bag.

‘You really aren’t going to bring anything else?’ asked McCree.

‘No, I don’t need to. I have a basement there, where I can find anything I need.’ Hanzo clarified.

‘Damn, that’s nice. I would love to have a look at it.’

‘If you like, McCree.’

Hanzo’s phone rang. He picked it up. ‘Hello?’

‘Hi, Mr Shimada, your transportation is ready to go. Please meet the pilot at the address we will be sending to you.’ The caller hung up immediately and the message arrived just after the call.

‘Is it time, Han?’

‘Yes, we need to go.’

They followed the instructions and successfully found the plane they were looking for. It was a giant black and gold aircraft, its name painted on its nose: AF-261 Ray.

‘What the hell...’ McCree took off his hat and scratched his head.

‘What is the matter, McCree?’ Hanzo questioned him.

‘I know this aircraft. I mean… I used to know this aircraft.’ McCree looked closely at the plane and continued. ‘Yeah, I definitely know this plane. Its name was MV-261 Orca. We gave it this name because its nose looks like an orca.’

Hanzo looked at it. ‘Haha, yeah it does. Maybe that is the reason I bought it in the first place.’

McCree turned towards Hanzo. ‘You bought it? Did you see the pilot?’

‘There is no pilot on this plane, it is autopiloted,’ said Hanzo.

‘NO! Hanzo, there is a pilot! There was always a pilot! But we never saw him. I have confirmed with Athena (the AI that works for Overwatch), this plane does not have autopilot features. Ray was the name of the pilot,’ shouted McCree from the excitement of finding his old aircraft. Hanzo pushed him to move forwards, to board the plane and leave.

They sat down comfortably on the plane and relaxed. Hanzo went to the meeting table to get the documents for this mission. He took a closer look at it and was thinking about a strategy that would allow them to complete the mission successfully in the shortest possible time.

‘Hey, Hanzo! How do you feel about our first mission together?’ He took a cigar from his pocket and lit up.

Hanzo turned over, standing in front of him. He took the cigar from McCree’s mouth and kissed him. 'The mission hasn’t begun yet, but I am already enjoying it very much.’ He put McCree's cigar against his lips and inhaled a little, then breathed out all the smoke into McCree’s face.

‘Wow, Han, we’ve been together for five months and you can still surprise me.’ He took Hanzo’s hand and gently left a kiss on his palm.

‘Haha, you are such a gentleman when you want to be.’

‘I know, darlin’.’


	13. Destination

After a long flight from London, they finally arrived at their destination.

‘Welcome to Lijiang Garden. Prepare to land,’ a robotic female voice announced.

The aircraft landed next to Lijiang Garden, in the middle of the city, surrounded by massive buildings. McCree wondered how this huge aircraft could land here without doing any damage to the buildings.

‘So many things have changed since the last time I was here,’ said McCree.

‘It’s the Lantern Festival.’

‘Lantern Festival?’

‘The concept is simple. It is a festival that comes usually one week after the Chinese New Year, in February. The event consists of walking in the street or near a river at night, with your family or your loved ones of course, with a Chinese lantern. These two festivals are vital for the Chinese. Because of the amount of work they do, they don’t have time to spend with their families. Most companies will work hard before the festival so they can have a longer holiday break at that time. Some people who are single or already living with their family prefer to work instead. But they will not do overtime work during the festival,’ Hanzo explained to McCree.

‘Wow, that sounds crazy. There is nobody in this place…’

‘Patience, McCree. You will see them when night falls. During the day, the place is reserved for a CTF competition.’

‘What do you mean by CTF?’

‘Capture the flag. An event that Lijiang organises every year. Oh, I should move the aircraft, there will be a building here when the event starts which they use it as a spawn point.’ Hanzo took out his phone and sent a message to the aircraft’s AI. The aircraft’s door alarms rang, the door closed, then the plane took off and disappeared.

‘Where’s it going?’ asked McCree, looking in the direction where the plane had gone.

‘I don’t know, it has a life of its own, I would say. Haha.’

McCree made a puzzled face that made Hanzo laugh. He didn’t understand what Hanzo was talking about.

‘Haha, I rent out the aircraft when I don’t need it, to make me some additional revenue. Thalia, the AI of my aircraft, organises all the schedules.’

After walking for ten minutes they arrived in front of the building where Hanzo had set up his base. It was a modern triangle-shaped building made of glass and metal, located behind Lijiang Tower.

They took the elevator. As soon as the door closed, Hanzo pressed three buttons simultaneously: 20, 21 and 22. The elevator reacted to this setting. Then, he pressed three other buttons in sequence, and the elevator began to move. It felt like the elevator was moving backwards instead of upwards. The movement surprised McCree.

‘Good morning, Mr Shimada. Welcome home. How was your trip?’ an AI chirped from the speaker. 

‘It was good, thank you. I want to present my partner to you. He will be living with me from now on.’

McCree tipped his hat. ‘Nice to meet you, partner, the name’s Jesse McCree.”

‘Understood. Voice synchronisation completed. Welcome, Mr McCree. Do you have any requirements during your stay in Lijiang?’

‘I’m fine with anything you give, partner.’

‘Don’t worry about the guest room, he will be sharing a room with me,’ said Hanzo confidently while checking mission updates on his phone.

‘Is this really ok, Han? It is the first time we will be sharing a bed for more than one night.’

‘I can handle that.’

The elevator finally stopped, and the door opened. ‘Door opening…’

It was stunning. The decoration in the corridor was as luxurious as a five-star hotel. Thick red carpet, gold trims, bright lights and potted plants. They arrived at a security door, where a scanner examined their bodies. ‘Synchronisation completed.’ The front door opened.

'Hey, Hanzo, I was wondering, what if anybody finds out about this place?’ asked McCree.

‘Normal people cannot get in here. The elevator would not move even if they pressed the right buttons. But I don't think that hackers would hack my system because they have nothing to gain from doing so. By the way, this building belongs to Lijiang’s control centre. I am just renting it for personal use.’


	14. Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> This chapter contain some Chinese characters, as always, the translated version is next to the original sentence.
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> Desaturated Cyan

Hanzo and McCree were ready for their mission. They were waiting in a nearby Chinese restaurant, which was a very popular hot pot place. It was noisy, filled with people eating and drinking, laughing, relaxing. The children were running around the restaurant and the waiters were trying to get to the tables with their trays without bumping into them.

Hanzo started feeling a little bit dizzy, unable to focus. His partner immediately noticed his unstable state.

‘Are you OK, darling?’ McCree was worried about him.

‘I’m fine. The noise is giving me a headache.’

'Let’s leave this place, the target will be here soon anyway.’

They got out of the restaurant, walked a little while in the darkness of the night and felt the silence.

The cry of a child broke the silence. They went to check. It was a little girl, about five years old, who had got lost in the street in the middle of the night. She was sitting on the ground calling her mother. A suspicious man was with her. He was offering her candies, but she didn't want any. The man lost his patience and grabbed the girl.

Hanzo showed up in front of him, stared menacingly. The man got scared and turned back to escape the other way. Unfortunately for him, McCree was waiting for him to turn around. He pointed his gun at the man’s head. The man froze.

The man put down the child. The girl ran straight into Hanzo’s arms for comfort. Hanzo covered her ears with his hands. McCree shot the man between the eyes. The man fell to the ground and covered it in the blood that gushed out from the single wound.

'Don't tell me the mission is already over?’ asked McCree.

'Apparently yes. I didn't expect he would show up right in front of us.’

‘I didn't expect to have a guy who didn't even know how to fight.’

The man was a child kidnapper. He was using underage children to make adult-only content for the black market. They didn’t know by what means, but he always got away from the police.

To calm the little girl, Hanzo held her very tightly and patted the back of her head.

The little girl raised her head, looking at the handsome middle-aged man hugging her. Hanzo wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the dead man on the street, then he shifted his gaze towards McCree, who was taking a picture of the body to send to their contractors, as well as the address where to find the body to get the reward.

“谢谢你救了我，叔叔！” （Thank you very much for saving me, sir.) The girl spoke Chinese to him. She was tugging Hanzo’s clothes to get his attention.

“不用谢，这是我们应该做的，下次要小心了。你爸爸妈妈呢？” (No worries, this is what we should do. You should be more careful next time. Where are your mom and dad?)

“我不知道，求求你帮我找到他们！” (I don't know, please help me to find them!)

“那。。。我们带你去警察局吧，那里安全一点。” (Then, we will bring you to the police station. It's safer there.) The little girl agreed.

They arrived at the police station, phoned her parents and waited for them.

The little girl was still in Hanzo’s arms. She would not let go. It was very late; she fell asleep resting on his chest.

“I think she loves you, Han,” said McCree. He was observing Hanzo’s behaviour with this child. He was wondering if he would be like this with his own child as well. It is well-known that in Asia, a parent's behaviour is very different depending on whose child it is.

“Yes, I am aware that my natural body scent makes girls feel comfortable.” 

“Not only girls!” McCree was looking at his phone. When he got the email confirmation of the reward and they took the body away.

Hanzo looked at McCree with a surprised face. ‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’ He turned his face away from his partner, because he could feel himself blushing. He was shy.

“I didn’t know that you speak Chinese so well.”

“There are lots of things that you still don't know about me.”

“Haha, got ya darling.”

An hour later, her family finally came to the police station to pick her up. Her mother was flustered and rushed in, while her father was very calm about the situation. The father was all in black: shirt, tie, pants, shoes and socks. He was tall and very handsome. Her mother was wearing an elegant skirt suit and high heels. They both looked like business people, classic Asian Alpha.

The mother immediately saw her little girl was sleeping on Hanzo’s chest. She was so glad that she was fine. She called her, and the girl woke up. When she saw her mother, she ran towards her and hugged her. Even the serious face of his father showed a smile when she went to him for a hug.

The parents thanked McCree and Hanzo for bringing back their child. The girl ran towards McCree, kissed him on his cheeks, and then went to Hanzo and gave him a cute little kiss on his lips.

Hanzo was taken aback. The parents panicked. McCree reacted to it the most. ‘Hey! Don't do that, kid!’ He put his arms around Hanzo, making her understand that she should not touch him. ‘He’s mine!’

The girl grabbed Hanzo and pulled him towards her as far she could. Her parents felt embarrassed about their annoying daughter.


	15. Unexpected

The mission had been successful. They went home and made themselves comfortable.

Hanzo’s place in Lijiang was a medium-sized apartment, traditionally decorated, in a modern building. He liked simplicity and practised minimalism, though not to extremes: he was a modern minimalist. On the outside there were no extravagant decorations. However, the drawers and cupboards were well organised and full of useful things.

Hanzo was preparing tea while McCree was looking in the fridge for food. He found some fresh meat, fish, salad, fruit and more. In the cupboard he found some spaghetti, tomato sauce, sweets, snacks and other things as well. He looked at the time, it was late, so he decided to cook some spaghetti bolognese for dinner.

Hanzo was waiting for the water to boil. He felt the room was getting hotter. His face was red, and his head was spinning. It was worse than the dizzy spell that he had at the restaurant. He held his head and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. The spinning didn’t go away. He did his best to walk towards the sofa. He wanted to lie down, but he couldn't make it. He fell to the floor and passed out.

When Hanzo finally woke up, he tried to get up while holding his throbbing head with one hand. He saw McCree was sleeping in a chair next to a bed which was not his own. McCree woke up when Hanzo moved.

‘You are finally awake, darling!’

‘Where are we?’

‘At the hospital.’

Hanzo didn't understand ‘Why? What happened?’

‘You don't remember? You passed out after the mission.’

Hanzo had some flashbacks about what happened that day.

‘I should call the doc.’ He pressed the button on the wall. After a few minutes, Doctor Angela Ziegler came in with some medical documents in her hands.

‘How are you feeling, Mr Shimada?’ said the doctor.

‘Fine, I suppose. I'm sorry to cause you trouble again,’ said Hanzo very politely.

'Thanks to you I can work again! I was bored these days. McCree, would you like to get some food for him at the cafeteria? I would like to examine him further.’

‘No problem, ma’am!’ He left and closed the door behind him.

‘Mr. Shimada, I have some good news and some bad news, which one would like to hear first?’

‘If the bad news outweighs the good news then I prefer to begin with the good news.’

`The good news is that you are in good health, it's overwork that caused your fatigue and headache.’

‘How about the bad news?’

‘The bad news is that your pheromones are unstable because of the change in your body.’

‘What do you mean by “change”?’

‘Here is the analysis, you should read it yourself.’

Angela handed the report to Hanzo. He opened the envelope and took out a couple of sheets of paper and some photos. He didn't need to take it all out. The first thing he saw was the Greek letter Ω next to his name.

‘Wh... what?’

‘The lab analysis doesn't lie, Mr Shimada.’

He pulled a blurred black and grey picture out of the envelope. ‘What is this?’ asked Hanzo.

‘This is your ultrasonograph. You are pregnant, Mr Shimada. About three weeks.’

‘That… is impossible…’ Hanzo froze in front of the picture. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He had lived his entire life as an Alpha, and now he was pregnant? ‘Does McCree know about this?’

‘No. So, this is the last bad news. McCree… does not tolerate Omega very well. You should consider this.’

‘I understand.’ Hanzo’s heart was beating wildly. He didn't know how he was going to tell McCree and he didn't know how he would take it.

McCree came back from the cafeteria and Hanzo quickly pushed the documents back into the envelope and put them on the table.

‘Hey Han, I got you some chicken and veggies. I hope you like it.’

'I'm not difficult, McCree. Thank you for the food.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> This chapter was a big big surprise ! More details will coming on the next chapter. If you are here for sex, well, sorry to disappoint but there will not be any explicit contents on the next few chapters. 
> 
> See you in the next one, 
> 
> Desaturated Cyan


	16. Enigma

Hanzo was very quiet after leaving the hospital. He kept thinking about what Dr Ziegler had told him that day:

‘Alpha turning into Omega happens rarely. This is the first time I have seen it myself. However, I have a good idea why you turned into an Omega.’

‘Why?’

‘Two possibilities: either you met a scientist who is capable of modifying and rewriting your genetics, or you slept with an Enigma who had bad intentions and turned you into an Omega.’

‘Enigma? … Fuck, Genji…’ Hanzo whispered. But the doctor heard it.

‘Genji you said? That's one mystery solved. Genji is indeed an Enigma. It must have been a long time ago that you two had conflicts. Your body has a fully developed Omega reproductive system. The good news is that Genji can't make someone pregnant.’

‘Then, it’s McCree’s. I’ve never slept with anyone but Genji and McCree.’ He still couldn't understand. ‘And what is an Enigma?’

'I don't know much about it. It’s new. From the source that I have, an Enigma is a person that doesn't have any of the characteristics of an Alpha, nor an Omega. They are not influenced by any pheromones, and they don’t have heat seasons. Some consider them pure-blooded Alpha, because they are able to dominate Alpha. They can transform their own second gender when they want to, as well as changing their partner’s secondary gender permanently when having sex. I don’t have more detailed information about how this is possible. It was an illegal secret research project for the military. But I know the scientist who created it: Moira. She is an Enigma herself.’

Hanzo calmly listened to the doctor talking, while he was wondering about Genji's ‘‘friends’’.

‘You must be asking yourself why Genji is an Enigma. The reason is simple. Moira was one of the scientists who worked illegally for Blackwatch, and Genji was an official member of Blackwatch. She had the full opportunity to study the project and tested it on several Blackwatch members. Since Genji is half-human, it was interesting for her to try it out.’

‘How about my health and physical condition from now on?’

'Honestly, I don't know. I don't think that it will affect you more than it has already. But we need time for observation. Didn't you notice anything unusual during these months?’

‘Sometimes I felt hot, although the room was cold. I have had some headaches these days, and I cannot concentrate as well as before.’

‘I see. Maybe you're overworking your body. Since you are not alone anymore, you should eat more than usual. The baby steals nutrients from you to grow. Of course, if you don't want to keep it that's totally fine. But I think you should ask McCree’s opinion.’

'I will think about it.’

‘All right. You will probably not go on heat during the pregnancy, same as a normal Omega. But this needs to be confirmed in the future. If you don’t mind, I would like to study you from now on.’

‘Do whatever you need to do, Doctor.’

Hanzo’s mind came back to the present. Think about it. He was not a young man anymore, and since he didn’t have a wife and Genji was not able to give birth, there was the danger of his bloodline ending with him. This was a good opportunity, to bear children himself, and pass down the Shimada clan’s legacy: Dragon Spirits.

Hanzo was very interested in this new turn of events. ‘I should find this ‘‘Moira’’ to learn more about it.’

McCree heard what Hanzo was whispering. ‘If you need to find Moira, I know where to find her.’

Hanzo had forgotten that his partner was still there. ‘Do you know her?’

‘Yeah, I mean, if you are searching for Moira, ex-former Blackwatch mad scientist, I do!’


	17. Oasis

Oasis University. This was the place where McCree suggested he could find Moira.

‘This place is fascinating,’ said Hanzo. ‘I have heard of this place, but I have never had the chance to visit it.’

‘And now, here we are,’ continued McCree.

This place was the Oasis University campus. There were many scientists doing research there. But their reputations were not all clean. Their research and discoveries progressed faster than any other in the world, not because of their talent, but because in this place, the scientists were not bound by morality and ethics. They were paid to learn and find answers, create and destroy. All of this had just one goal: knowledge about humanity. There were rumours that Talon, an assassin organisation, financed their research.

Moira, ex-former Blackwatch agent, had a position on the council of the Ministry of Genetics of the Oasis research facilities, as well as being a well-known Talon member. As mentioned earlier, her speciality was genetic manipulation.

‘Good morning, welcome to the Oasis Research Facilities. What can I do for you today?’ an Omniac was at the door welcoming Hanzo and McCree.

Hanzo spoke first. ‘We would like to meet Doctor Moira O’Deorain.’

‘Have you got an appointment?’

McCree replied, ‘No, but tell her that her old pal Jesse McCree’s here. She will make an exception.’

‘Understood, sir. Please follow me to the waiting room.’

They made themselves comfortable on a sofa in the waiting room. Hanzo was surprised that McCree hadn’t asked why he wanted to see Moira, but he preferred to keep it that way. If he had asked he wouldn’t have known how to answer.

After a short wait, Moira came into the room. She was tall, with a serious face. She had orange hair, nicely styled. She was wearing a starched white coat over a black shirt, tie and black trousers. Her hands, however, looked terrifying. Her left hand was elegant, but her right hand was purplish, with long nails. She looked like one of these anime characters.

‘Our courageous cowboy. The years haven’t changed you much, have they, Jesse?’

‘They certainly haven’t changed my feelings about working with you.’

‘And yet, you are here to ask me a favour.’

‘I’m not here for that. I’m bringing someone else who needs your help.’ McCree presented Hanzo to Moira.

‘Jesse’s friends are my friends. Come in.’ Moira showed the way. Hanzo followed.

‘Jesse, you stay here.’

‘Don’t hurt him, pal.’ Moira smiled while closing the door. ‘Fuck, what I was thinking of, bringing him here.’

Moira offered Hanzo a seat, and brought him a cup of Japanese green tea. Hanzo's eyes lit up.

‘What can I do for you, Mr…?’

‘Hanzo Shimada.’

‘I see. Genji’s brother.’

‘Yes. I wanted to know more about one of your creations: the Enigma.’

‘Is this about Genji?’

‘Yes, partly. It is also about me.’

‘Oh, that sounds interesting. Tell me your story.’

Hanzo explained what had happened between Genji and him, and he told her his situation right now. Moira was listening very carefully and taking notes of everything that he told her.

‘So what do you want to know?’ asked Moira.

‘I want to know how Enigma works, what negative impact this may have on me.’

‘First of all, I am the creator of Enigma. The goal of this project, as you may have guessed, was for military purposes. But it was especially for Blackwatch. Since they didn't welcome my ethics, I sold my research to Talon. However, Enigma is not a gender that suits everyone. This only works on an Alpha at birth, to become an Enigma. That means that an Omega changed into an Alpha by an Enigma cannot survive the procedure to become an Enigma.’

‘I understand.’

‘Fortunately, I have already observed other cases where Enigma changed Alpha partners into Omega. According to your medical records, and from what you have told me, you have completed your transformation into Omega. You will be living an Omega life. But I can assure you that this only affects your sexual conduct. Since you were Alpha at birth, you will not lose your strength, and your brain activity will not be affected.’

‘That's good news.’ Hanzo was relieved when he heard that. He was worried that he would lose his reactions and his fighting skill.

‘On the other hand, you will be affected by other Alpha’s pheromones, unless you pair with McCree and are under his control. Keep in mind that your body will be more sensitive than before, so you should be careful whom you meet.’

‘How is it possible for an Enigma to change the gender of his sexual partner?’

‘That is simple. Do you know what pheromones do? They are like hormones. They act outside of the body of the individual and impact the general behaviour of the receiving individuals. In mammals, the pheromones are detected by the nose, which transmits the information to the brain. Therefore, an Enigma can transfer information that orders your brain to make changes in your body. As a fully grown adult, these changes usually take months to complete. During this time your heat will stop. It's like reformatting a computer. The fact is that Enigma do this during sex, because it's the best moment to make the brain work in these reformations.’

Hanzo stayed silent. He understood this situation and realised how he was going to deal with this problem.

‘I hope you will let me study you, your case is fascinating. You are the first ex-Alpha that got pregnant.’

‘I’ll see what I can do…’

'Don't worry, Mr Shimada. All I am interested in is the current health and state of your child. A DNA sample would be enough for me. The rest would only be external observations. This data could help to update my research to a more advanced level. ’

Moira showed him out to where McCree was waiting. Hanzo thanked the doctor, and they left.

Moira returned to her office, closed the door and walked to her chair.

‘You can come out, Genji. You didn't tell me about your brother.’

‘There was no need.’ Genji came out of his hiding place.

‘I didn't expect McCree to do such a thing for an Omega.’

'What do you mean?’

'I'm sure Jesse brought him here because Hanzo asked him to.’ She began to think about how she could examine Hanzo’s future newborn. She said, ‘You sure have balls, to rape your own brother, Genji.’


	18. Doubt

McCree and Hanzo went back home to Lijiang. Hanzo had a craving for miso soup, the most famous Japanese soup. He stayed in the kitchen to prepare it. He hadn’t had the time to prepare all the ingredients in advance at home, but he had bought them on their way home. Hanzo knew that the taste would not be the same, but it would be close enough.

He took the kombu that he had prepared the day before and dropped it into the boiling water to cook it. Then he took katsuobushi, a fancy Japanese word for dried bonito flakes, and simmered then steeped it. It was time for Hanzo to use a very important ingredient, the dashi. Without it, the miso soup would have no taste at all.

Hanzo liked seafood in his soup, so he added some manila clams and simmered them until they opened, then stirred in some miso paste. He asked McCree what else he wanted in his soup, but since McCree didn’t know, Hanzo chose to add tofu and enoki mushrooms.

While he was cooking, in his mind he went over the conversation with Moira. There was a part of the conversation that lasted a while. It was about McCree:

‘How much do you know about McCree, Dr O’Deorain? About his tolerance towards Omega,’ Hanzo had asked her.

‘Let me tell you a story. McCree was the youngest and the newest Alpha+ in the Blackwatch organisation. His state wasn’t stable enough yet after the transition from Alpha to Alpha+, which made him vulnerable. The transition time varied according to each individual who transitioned. So, I could not predict things.’

‘Even so, you let him go on a mission.’

‘I wasn’t the one who decided this. I advised him to stay in the HQ, but he didn’t listen. He went on a mission with his boss, Gabriel Reyes, and a few other Blackwatch agents. The mission was to kill the head of an illegal Omega trafficker. Alpha+ wasn’t affected by that intense Omega pheromone and they didn’t produce any Alpha scent to affect Omega. However, McCree hadn’t completed his transition to an Alpha+ so he was still affecting Omega and being affected in turn. When these Omega climbed on him and seduced him to fuck them he went wild. He raped and paired with one of the female Omega ’

Hanzo didn’t say anything and didn’t show any emotions on his face. But people who knew him could see through him. He was jealous that McCree already had a pair.

‘So, what happened next?’ asked Hanzo.

‘We were forced to separate them. McCree was locked up for a couple of days. He couldn’t come down, and the poor Omega had to undergo a dangerous operation to break the pair, and we had to make sure that she was not pregnant.’

‘McCree didn’t keep her?’

‘Of course not. She was in heat, the only thing she wanted was an Alpha to fuck her. They don’t even know each other. Dr Ziegler suggested that McCree keep her for a while to see if there were other alternatives instead of breaking up. He refused. That woman even blackmailed him to keep her and she faked her contraception medicines a couple of times. She wanted to have an Alpha’s child so she could live a more comfortable life.’

Hanzo knew that living an Alpha life was more comfortable. They were always being praised, respected by others and had many advantages in life. He was entering an Omega life; he expected things to become different, possibly more dangerous for him. He was constantly being watched. The news of his becoming an Omega would quickly spread. Job opportunities would be lost, and other benefits would no longer be available to him.

Moira continued, ‘Jesse was disgusted by the Omega scent and threw up each time he smelled one until his transformation to an Alpha+ was completed. His previous partners were always female Alpha and Betas.’

Knowing about McCree’s past made Hanzo happy. He was McCree’s first Alpha male that he was serious about. At the same time, he wished to stay an Alpha, so he wouldn’t need to know all these things about Omegas, and his lifestyle wouldn’t change.

‘How did you break them up?’ asked Hanzo.

‘An Omega should seek medical help for a bond break up. But for the moment, we still don’t know how to break them apart without psychological or mental damage to the Omega. One of my colleagues is testing several hypotheses related to this subject, but there is no guarantee they will work.’

Hanzo went silent again. He did not know what to think. He asked himself whether he was going to keep the baby. He felt that if he kept this child, he would be no different from that woman. But at the same time, he _was_ different from her because he hadn’t asked for this child. It was an accident that should never have happened.

‘Does Jesse know about it?’ asked Moira.

‘I don’t think so. Dr Ziegler didn’t tell him and me neither.’

The kitchen timer rang, bringing Hanzo’s mind back to the soup he was making. He tasted it and it was good. He served it in two bowls and waited for McCree to come.

McCree got out of the shower. His hair was dripping wet and he was naked apart from a towel wrapped around his waist. He sat down and began to slurp up the soup that Hanzo had made.

‘You don’t dry your hair first?’ asked Hanzo.

‘Naaa, I can’t be bothered, I'm too lazy to do that.’

Hanzo picked up his hairdryer and began to dry his partner’s hair. ‘You know, you could catch a cold if you don’t dry your hair, it’s not summer yet...’

McCree smiled. ‘Thank you, darling.’


	19. Festival

It was the last day of the lantern festival. McCree invited Hanzo to participate in the local capture of the flag during the day and walk around the river according to Chinese tradition at night. He wanted to try it at least once in his life, especially since he had a lover now.

They got changed at home, put on something more casual and more comfortable. They chose a sporty style of clothing in complementary colours. People could immediately tell they were a couple. Chinese girls especially love this. When they saw them, the girls couldn’t help looking at them, and were amazed that they were wearing 情侣装（lover’s outfit). The principle of the ‘lover’s outfit’ is that each person’s clothes match perfectly with the other person’s colour and style, or both lovers wear exactly the same clothes.

They were registered as members of the red team and waited for the next round. They synchronised their body into one machine, their hologram was created and ready to fight. They had full control over it, and it was able to speak, smell, hear and feel like a real person.

It was finally their turn. Each team had six members. Hanzo and McCree arrived first, then the other members of the team were scanned. They could see the blue lights passing from left to right and from right to left, scanning every detail of the person.

The first head appeared. ‘Hi there, Doc! Nice to see you again!’ McCree greeted Angela.

‘Oh! McCree, Hanzo, are you participating too? Let’s do our best!’

‘Haha. Yeah! I’m counting on you to patch me up!’ laughed McCree while smoking his holographic cigar.

Then another head showed up, and a fifth, and the last one. There were two DPS, two healers and two tanks. Each person’s name was displayed on their head, as well as their health bar.

Angela was one of the healers. The second was Baptiste. ‘Long time no see, Dr Ziegler! I’m happy to work with you again.’

‘Oh, hi, Doctor Augustin. Likewise.’

McCree exclaimed, ‘Wait, what? You know Talon’s combat medic, Doc?’

Hanzo patted McCree’s back. ‘Calm down, McCree. Whatever organisation they may belong to, good guys or bad guys, for doctors, if you are ill, you are their patients. They are just doing their job as a doctor.’

‘Ex-Talon combat medic, sir.’ said Baptiste. McCree wasn’t convinced, and gave him a suspicious look, which made Hanzo and Angela laugh.

‘안녕 (Hello, everybody!)’ A little girl appeared and greeted them.

She was wearing a pink suit, with bunny ears and a big pink cat-like tattoo on her face. She was wearing a connected watch and carrying a cute gun.

‘Hi, young lady. What would be your role in this match?’ asked McCree.

‘Tanks of course!’

The team didn't believe it, apart from Hanzo, who had met her during his mission in Korea, and whenever he went back to Hanamura.

Suddenly, the room went dark, but it was not the light. There was a big shadow hiding the light. McCree and Hanzo turned around slightly and saw a giant old man with long white hair, in heavy grey armour.

He grabbed all the people standing there and pulled them into a giant group hug.

'HAHAHAHAHA! Feel the German power!’

Angela spoke: ‘Oh Reinhardt, I'm happy to see you again!’

‘Me too, Angela!’

They were lucky to be meeting people known for this game. Sometimes, people just met random strangers. If they were lucky enough, they would meet cool, nice and funny people. If they were not? Well… They would be playing with mean people who thought that every defeat was their teammates’ fault, and never reflected on their own mistakes.

It was time to start, the announcement crackled. ‘Your attention please, the game is about to start in 30 seconds. Please be ready.’

‘All right! Game face on!’ said the young Korean lady. She clicked on her watch, and suddenly a giant mecha fell from the sky and landed just in front of her in the room. She jumped into it and checked her setting. ‘All systems operational. D.Va, ready for combat!’

McCree was stunned by the big robot that fell from the sky. ‘What the hell is this?’

Hanzo smiled and replied to him. ‘Her real name is Hana Song. The youngest professional gamer employed by the Korean army to fight against Omnics during the Omnic Crisis. Since the war was very brutal, there was not a single soldier left anymore. The government had to find a solution to protect their country.’

‘So, the government employed professional gamers to do the job…’ said McCree.

'Yes. There are just only a few of them. There are four or five gamers in total on the Meka Base.’

'Did you see them?’

‘I had the chance to visit the Meka Base, but I didn't get the chance to see other members of the Meka Force.’

‘Damn! She must be great then.’

The game had begun. Since McCree and Hanzo knew the map better than other people, they chose to flank the enemies. Angela went with them to keep them healed, while Baptiste stayed with the tanks, because he was more efficient at healing them.

Hanzo strategically propped his sonic arrow against the wall, helping the whole team to benefit from recognising their opponents. They had Genji, Tracer, Sigma - a Talon scientist, Zarya - a Russian professional woman bodybuilder, Moira, and Ana – an ex-former Overwatch Captain.

‘Of course, Genji joined the game as well.’ said McCree, making an unhappy face. ‘We don’t even have a counter.’

‘You are his counter, McCree.’ Hanzo smiled gently while observing the enemies passing by.

McCree got turned on by that cute face of Hanzo’s. ‘Got it! Then. Watch and learn… Boost me, Doc.’

‘I got you, Jesse. Damage boost engaged.’

McCree waited for Genji to pass by, then flash-banged him right in his face. Genji couldn’t move for a second. ‘Genji eliminated.’ McCree was so surprised he didn’t even have the time to shoot, and Genji was already dead and sent back to spawn point. Then he saw Hanzo on the high ground, squatting with his bow in his hand, smiled and waved.

‘Damn that sexy Hanzo…’ whispered McCree. It was Hanzo who stole the kill.

Meanwhile, Genji was respawning, ‘くそ、半蔵。。。’ (Fuck, Hanzo…) Genji was not at all happy about what he had done.

‘Geez! Genji got fucked up by McHanzo!! Bouuuuuu!!’ D.Va was mocking Genji in her mecha.

‘McHanzo? Wait, how did she know about us?’ McCree wondered. He had so many questions during this game.

‘My ultimate is ready! Coming in 3...2...1… NERF THIS!!’ She activated the self-destruct on her mech and let it go into the air and BOOM! Instant four kills. She stole the enemy’s flag to score the last point.

D.Va got MVP, Hanzo achieved the longest skill strike. McCree for the best damage and Angela for the top one assist and Moira for the best healer.

‘D.Va one! Bad guys zero!’

The game ended. They had a great time together. Angela went back to her work, while McCree and Hanzo played another game.

It was getting late. The couple headed to a local restaurant. Neither of them could eat spicy food. Hanzo had seafood, which he loved. McCree preferred red meat. McCree decided to pay the bill this time, because during their first date, Hanzo had offered to pay. That sounded totally fair to Hanzo.

The street they went to was full of artisans. People were so talented. One side was filled with creative people who sold their new lantern designs. On the other side of the street, there were stands of delicious street food of all kinds. Hanzo bought a white lantern with a cute rabbit illustration on it. They found a peaceful place near the river and got comfortable.

'That's nice,’ said Hanzo.

‘Yeah it is, Han.’

‘What are you going to do after this? Are you going back to the UK?’

'I think so, or my boss is going to kill me. At least tell him that I am still alive, haha.’

‘Is your superior strict?’

‘Nah, not with me at least. I was there just for help. I have known him for quite a long time. It doesn’t matter if I don’t go to work. It just fills my day and at the same time I get paid if I go. How about you?’

‘I have to stay here for a couple of months. I hope it doesn’t bother you if we don't see each other for a period.’

‘Don't worry about me. We are adults, darling, I can handle that, and with technology nowadays it's simple to stay in touch. You should take better care of yourself when I am away.’

'Thank you for your understanding. I will do my best.’


	20. Sickness

It had been a few days since McCree went back to the UK. They phoned each other now and then, asked the other for his opinions, sent messages or pictures. McCree was back at the bar where he worked and helped them out with customers. Meanwhile, Hanzo went hunting in Lijiang.

Usually he went to the small tea salon which had opened in Lijiang Garden. But sometimes he went to another place to relax. There was a platform at the entrance of the Lijiang control centre where he liked to sit. It was a large platform, and nobody could see him up there. It was night; he had brought some drinks and food and he had just spotted a shooting star. He took out his phone, checked his schedule, then received a couple of messages asking if he would accept the mission.

The phone vibrated; it was a short message from Dr Ziegler:

‘Mr. Shimada, I have analysed your pregnancy cycle. You have already entered your fourth week. You should consider changing your diet, take notes of foods or smells that make you feel uncomfortable and avoid them. - Angela’

Hanzo replied with a simple ‘understood’ and put his phone back in his pocket. He was about to drink his tea, when smoke appeared from nowhere next to him. Hanzo took position and was ready to fight. When the smoke went off, Genji appeared in his ordinary cyborg body.

‘You…’

‘Hello, Hanzo.’

‘What do you want?’ asked Hanzo with a suspicious look.

‘I came to check up on you.’

‘I don’t need you to.’

‘Of course, you do. At least your baby does.’

Hanzo used one hand to hold his belly and the other hand to keep a distance between him and his brother. ‘Do whatever you want with me, but don't you dare touch my child.’

‘Relax, I'm not here to do any harm. Angela sent me to pick you up.’

Hanzo was confused ‘What for?’

As soon as he spoke Hanzo began to feel sick, his stomach heaved and he threw up everything he had just eaten. Genji approached him, but Hanzo didn't want him to come near him anymore.

‘Hanzo, don't be like that. Your health first.’

‘You are a fine one to talk, when you did this to me!’ Hanzo got angry.

‘Hey, listen. I’m not the one who impregnated you. You should tell that to McCree. Of course, he doesn’t know, does he?’

Hanzo couldn't stand it anymore; his sickness was killing him. Genji couldn't bear to see his brother like this. Desperate because Genji knew that Hanzo didn't want to be touched by him, Genji still carried his brother to the doctor’s clinic.

‘Oh my! Are you all right, Mr Shimada? I was right to send Genji to find you. It looks like you have the early symptoms of morning sickness. You should stay here from now on.’

Genji gently put Hanzo on the bed, took off his shoes and gave him a glass of hot water. Angela brought some medicines to make him more comfortable. She took Hanzo’s temperature to make sure that he did not have a fever.

“How did you know it was today?”

“I borrowed an AI from one of my friends who is a specialist, and she calculated the exact date and moment using the data I gave. It’s amazing, isn't it?”

“Yes, it is.”

Genji was standing silently against the wall, watching the doctor take care of Hanzo. The image of pitiless and robust Hanzo Shimada had been erased little by little and replaced with a fragile man who looked sexier than ever before. Maybe it was just a false impression. His words, his tone, his gestures were gentle, his smile serene. Not his usual neutral or displeased face.

‘It seems like everything is fine, and there is no sign of any unexpected symptoms. That's good. I’ll let you rest.’ Angela left the room, leaving Genji and Hanzo together.

There was an awkward silence. Neither wanted to talk first. Hanzo got up, gathered his belongings and was ready to leave.

“Where are you going?” asked Genji

“Back home. I don't need to stay here.”

“Let me accompany you.”

“Don't bother,” Hanzo replied coldly without even looking at him. But Genji didn't give up, and followed his elder brother when he left.

“Why are you following me?”

“I just want to make sure that you arrive home safely.”

“I can take care of myself.” Hanzo continued to walk and Genji followed behind. Hanzo just wanted to enjoy some peaceful time alone.

He stopped in his tracks, stood there silently for a couple of seconds. Then he turned around and faced Genji. ‘Why are you in Lijiang?’

Genji stayed silent. Hanzo waited for an answer, but when he didn’t get one he frowned. ‘If you don’t want to say, fine. But stop following me. It makes me sick.’

When Hanzo turned away to leave, Genji spoke up. ‘I have been watching you, Hanzo, ever since I found you in London.’ His voice was very calm, and his expression wasn’t visible because of the metal mask he was wearing.

Hanzo stopped moving. ‘So, what do you want?’

‘I wanted revenge. For what you did to me.’

Hanzo bowed his head, and he tightened his fist. ‘Are you happy now?’

‘No.’

Hanzo wasn’t surprised by this answer. He knew that his brother wouldn’t stop there, and would make him suffer for the rest of his life. He did not reply, but just left. Genji ran behind him, grabbed his arm and pulled him around. Hanzo was taken by surprise and quickly turned his face away from Genji to hide the tears pouring silently from his eyes. Genji then remembered that Hanzo had also wept the day he took him down.

‘I’m not happy because you are not,’ said Genji.

‘Don’t bullshit me, Genji! Since when do you care about my happiness? Let me go!’ Genji’s mechanical body had a strength that was superior to a normal human being’s. Hanzo could not free himself from him. ‘I know you hate me! I have betrayed you, killed you! I have stolen McCree from you! You made me into an Omega and now I’m pregnant against my will, and I’m not even sure whether that child will have a father! So, stop with your ‘‘my happiness is your happiness’’ shit!’


	21. Truth

It was the time when the Shimada elders came together for an annual recap of the family businesses and the clan situation. There were nine of them who worked as consultants, and they had a huge influence on each decision of the clan. The young master Hanzo Shimada was to become the head of the clan. Their meeting was therefore about organising the traditional ceremony for Hanzo, and also to be clear about what the ‘businesses’ were going to become.

One of the elders spoke up: ‘We have to take care of Genji, he refused to obey!’

Another elder answered: ‘Why not ask Hanzo to take him down? Make him show us his loyalty towards this family. And I have something to make sure that Hanzo will not refuse.’ He opened an envelope and tipped out its contents. Photographs spread all over the table. Gasps filled the room, the other elders didn't know what to say. They were shocked at what the pictures showed.

‘How can they do something like this?’ asked one of them.

The young master was called into the meeting room. On the table he saw the shameful pictures of him and his younger brother’s secret relationship. Hanzo didn’t say anything but he feared what the elders were going to say. They gave him a choice and Hanzo made his decision.

Genji was saved by the medical team of Overwatch. His body was completely damaged and the doctors had to perform extensive cyberisation to keep him alive. Overwatch needed him to take the Shimada clan down.

Genji and his Blackwatch team organised the mission, breached Shimada Castle and took down eight of the nine elders. They found the last one in his room writing a final letter for the young master. When McCree and Reyes were about to kill him, but Genji stopped them.

‘What the hell are you doing, Genji?’ McCree yelled at him.

‘Please, anyone but him.’ This elder was the one who took care of Genji and Hanzo after the death of their father, the only one who supported Genji’s decision not to follow in the family business.

Genji showed his face to the elder, who was shocked at what he had become, but relieved that he was still alive. The old man opened a drawer and took out a big package of letters he had been writing during all these years. He gave them to Genji and told him: ‘Please, don’t blame your brother, all the answers that you are looking for are here. I wrote them for your father, but I think you are the one who must need them.’

Genji accepted the letters. 

Genji was back in his room in Blackwatch HQ. He opened the letters one by one and read through them carefully. These letters had been written over the years to the recently deceased head of the Shimada clan. This elder was not only Genji’s father’s guardian, but also the closest thing to family that the Shimada brothers had left.

In these letters, he explained in detail all the council decisions, and what happened in the young master’s daily life. He had found out that the fifth elder had employed a professional hacker to dig up information about him and his brother so they could force Hanzo to kill his own brother. He also learned that the elders had threatened to force Genji to undergo an illegal Alpha to Omega transformation directly via gene manipulation, then use him as a male Omega bitch, if Hanzo didn’t kill him. Hanzo didn’t want to see his younger brother raped by some unknown dirty men.

‘I know you had to make a difficult choice, Hanzo. I don’t blame you for that.’ Genji explained to Hanzo what he knew.

‘If you knew, why are you still doing this?’ asked Hanzo.

‘I…’

‘Is this about McCree? You knew that McCree didn’t like Omega, so if I became one, he would leave me. Is that it?’

Genji didn’t reply because that was exactly what Genji wanted.

‘Let me go!’ Hanzo freed himself from Genji and continued his way out of the doctor’s clinic.

‘Wait, Hanzo! You are not sure that McCree would reject you.’ They arrived in the hall, where other patients were waiting to be seen. ‘Talk to him, Hanzo! He would understand!’ Hanzo didn’t reply and they both left the clinic. ‘Trust me, Hanzo! He loves you! It doesn’t matter to him whether you are an Alpha or Omega!’ 

‘How do you know?’

‘I can tell from his actions; he is different when he is with you.’


	22. Final Chapter: Paired (McHanzo Explicit)

McCree went to Route 66 in America after the Overwatch recall from Winston. He believed that they didn't need him, but they needed what he had. Echo.

He met Ashe while waiting for his cargo and they fought over it. But what Ashe didn't know was that there was only one way to activate Echo. The key that McCree was hiding carefully. Fortunately for him, he won the fight and he got the cargo back. He sent Ashe away on the payload nearby and activated the robot just after she left.

‘Good to have you back, partner. The Overwatch called. They called me but they need you,’ said McCree to Echo.

‘Where are you going, Jesse?’ the floating female Omiac asked.

‘Well, I have my own business that I have to take care of.’ He left her on the side of the road, rode Ashe’s motorbike and set off. Echo followed behind to accompany McCree to the exit lane. They passed the payload with Ashe on it.

‘MCCREE! THAT’S MY BIKE! AAAARGH! NOT AGAIN!’

Echo saw the angry woman and duplicated her looks while she was flying. ‘MCCREE!! THAT’S MY BIKE!!’ Then she became herself again and laughed elegantly.

McCree and Echo were about to separate and take different routes. McCree said: ' Oh! Say hi to the monkey for me.’

‘The monkey?’ asked Echo.

‘Or the scientist… whatever…’ he left on these last words.

In the meanwhile, Angela gave Hanzo a full check up, to make sure that everything was fine.

'Have you discussed the issue with McCree already?’ asked the doctor.

‘No, not yet. I wasn't ready. But I think I will tell him when he returns from America. I’ve made up my mind.’

'That's good. If you really want to keep your child, you are welcome to stay here. That way, I can monitor your condition closely, since an ex-Alpha pregnancy is something very new and uncertain.’

‘Thank you very much, Dr Ziegler.’

A few days later, McCree came back from the United States and met Hanzo at his place. Hanzo waited until McCree got comfortable before broaching the subject.

‘McCree, can we talk?’

‘Of course, darling. What is it?’ 

‘What do you think about… Omega.’

‘Well, I don't like them, since they go into heat randomly and they climb onto me because I'm an Alpha+. They all want to bear my children. Especially American women. Oh gosh, such a pain.’

Hanzo didn’t continue. He stayed silent, anxious.

‘Hey, Hanzo! If you were bearing my child, I wouldn’t say no!’

Hanzo was surprised and felt happy and relieved at the same time.

‘Awwww darling, don't cry.’

‘I am not crying.’ McCree hugged Hanzo and kissed him passionately.

‘Mc... McCree!’ McCree carried Hanzo to the bed, and gently undressed him. The baby bump was already showing.

‘Hanzo…’

‘Wha….argh~?!’

McCree bit Hanzo’s belly and kissed it many times, while putting his fingers into his ass to prepare him. Hanzo went wet by himself, there was no need for any lube. McCree showed him his proudly standing penis, then rammed it in all the way.

‘Haaa~!’ Hanzo moaned from this powerful movement, leaned his head back and clutched his belly.

‘Does it feel good?’ asked McCree gently.

‘Shut up and concentrate!’

McCree pressed Hanzo's legs apart, pushed in and pulled out very quickly, which made it difficult for Hanzo to breathe. Then McCree made him turn around, and they continued doggy style. McCree’s body was heavy, lying on top of Hanzo.

‘Relax a little, darling. You are so tight around me,’ murmured McCree in his ear.

‘You are too big, bigger than usual! Argh~!’

‘Because you are so erotic today.’ McCree had released a large amount of his pheromone, which hit Hanzo and made him lose his mind. That also made Hanzo unconsciously release his Omega pheromones in response to McCree’s... ‘Hanzo, you smell good, you know that?’

‘Hanzo, darling? Can you hear me?’ Hanzo couldn’t answer. He couldn’t hear McCree at all. It felt like his mind was blown. McCree’s eyes changed after Hanzo’s scent hit him, and his moves became even more savage.

‘Aaah~Amazing, yes, there, do it harder, Jesse!’

‘I hear ya, pumpkin.’ McCree fucked him so violently that it made Hanzo crazy. The sensation was completely different from when he was an Alpha. They felt a lot more compatible.

One of McCree's hands was touching Hanzo’s penis, the other hand was playing with his nipple, giving him so much pleasure he couldn’t take it anymore. ‘No! Don't touch there! I'm gonna come!’ Hanzo moaned.

McCree didn't want Hanzo to come yet, so he grabbed Hanzo’s penis so hard that it hurt. ‘Nope, we have to come together, darling.’ McCree’s hand held Hanzo’s little round belly on top of Hanzo's hand while fucking him very hard. ‘Damn, I'm gonna come darling…’

‘Me too!’

At that moment, McCree bit the nape of Hanzo’s neck very hard, which made him instantly come. ‘Haah...! I'm coming … hmm!!’

McCree came inside Hanzo for the next five minutes, without any possibility of pulling out.

‘Don’t move, darling, or you are going to get hurt. I’m still coming. Absorb it all, all right?’

Hanzo tried to stay still, but the amount of semen that McCree released into him was a lot more than usual, so much that it hurt and he wanted to escape.

An Alpha who was turned on by an Omega’s pheromones was very scary. He became like an animal. The Alpha would lock his penis into his partner to make sure that he would impregnate him and that the future child was his. Any sudden movement could be very dangerous as it would tear his partner’s hole.

Hanzo turned his head to look at McCree. ‘McCree… you bit me… on my neck.’ His neck was bleeding a little bit.

‘I did, darling.’ McCree gently kissed Hanzo on the nape of his neck while hugging Hanzo tightly to make sure that he didn't move.

'I'm an Omega!’ said Hanzo.

‘I know, and we are paired, now. I also know you have been pregnant with my baby for almost two months now, haha!’

‘Wh...what? How?’

‘I was there when you were talking to Doc at the hospital. I was listening at the door. I heard everything. About Genji and what he did to you. About your health and your morning sickness.’

Hanzo grabbed McCree’s hair violently. ‘Ouch ouch ouch! I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner. I thought you needed time to make up your mind first, since these things had happened to your own body. And don’t move yet! You will get hurt!’

Hanzo stopped moving around. ‘How about you?’

‘Me? I was confused! The news of me being a father with an ex-Alpha was fucking with my mind! But I was happy!’ McCree finally released Hanzo and kissed his belly again and again, making him laugh.

'Let's do another round, darling!’

‘Wh...what? N...no! I’m already full!’

‘I hear ya, pumpkin.’ But McCree pushed his penis into Hanzo again while sucking his nipple.

‘No, you don't! Argh! Aaah…!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> Well, well. This is it. This is the end of the story. Happy ending!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading my work until the end.   
> Feel free to leave a comment ! You don't need to be log in to do that. (I think, I have checked the setting). 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this story.   
> Well, If you didn't, I'm sorry to hear that, maybe the next one will make you happy ! 
> 
> There are several ideas I would like to work on, for McHanzo and Reaper76, (maybe explicit, maybe not). I'm currently working on a Cyberpunk 2077 fanfic. But I'm struggling so much to finish it. The lack of ideas is making me crazy. 
> 
> Just for info, I play Overwatch for years and I have finished Cyberpunk 2077. I don't write an fanfiction on an universe that I don't know. 
> 
> Ok, that's it for now.   
> Thank you very much to stay until the end.  
> Take care,   
> Bye bye 
> 
> Desaturated Cyan


End file.
